The Journey For One Piece And Beyond!
by xXxEmeraldBlueXxX
Summary: Ever wanted to have adventures? To meet new people and to just be free? Join Valentina and her Pirate crew on their journey to conquer the Grand Line and find the legendary 'One Piece', left on Raftel by Monkey D. Luffy, the current Pirate King! Follow them on their adventure to make their dreams come true! Beta-ed by Vanizo! 'The Pirate King...Will Be Me'
1. Leaving The Island! Let's go!

**Hey, I'm back! This is the real re-written version of 'Wind's Hell Empress: The First Ever Pirate Queen!' I hope you'll enjoy and please, review!**

_The sun just got up and orange, red and pink were the colours colouring the sky. Inside a big, red house layed a girl, her Ginger-coloured hair was messily spread on the bed while she had her arms on each side of her, snoring quietly. Moments later, the girl's eyes opened slowly to reveal pools of sparkling silver while fair skin glimmered in the newly found sunlight._

_''What time is it?...'' The girl mumbled quietly, rubbing her eyes lazily, before she shot her body up in a sitting position. Yawning widely, the girl covered her mouth with her left hand and kicked of the covers, revealing long, pale legs. The red-haired girl wore a baggy grey T-shirt with black stripes and red shorts underneath, her feet were bare._

_Placing her left foot onto the cold wood of her floor, she shivered, rubbing her arms before getting up. She started walking to her red closet with white swirls and opened the left door quickly. The clothes she pulled out were pretty, containing a white T-shirt with blue stripes, the ones outlining the neckline were small while the middle 1 was bigger, getting smaller as it reached the ends, icy-blue shorts with white cuffs and her worn out Straw Hat, along with an orange scarf, if it gets cold._

_Grinning widely, the girl threw the clothes onto her bed and ran out the door of her room, down the wooden stairs and took a turn right to the bathroom. When she arrived inside the room, she slammed the door behind her and grabbed a red towel, that was hanging from it, before she walked to her bathtub and turned the faucet, warm water starting to flow out from it. After the girl took off all her sweaty clothes, she threw them to a pile, that was building up in the corner of the room and then, she stepped inside the tub, feeling her strength abandoning her the second she came in contact with all the water. She could barely hold her head above the water after she had fully entered the bath, her legs and arms feeling numb but she lifted her hand with much effort and turned the faucet again, stopping the water from flowing out freely._

_The water already reaching to her collar-bone, she was tired and her eyes were starting to close slowly but she didn't let them as she took a hold of the thing interfering with the water running out the tub and pulled it up, allowing the water to flow out freely. When the tub was empty, the only thing being in it was the girl, the red-head reached for her towel and dried herself up, before she got up and stepped out of the bath, her hair, that was above her neck was wild red while her bangs and the rest of her hair was crimson, if not a shade lighter._

_''Well, now that the bath is finally over...'' the girl mumbled, a small grin present on her pale face while she continued drying her hair. When she finished, she puttted on the clothes she pulled from her closet earlier and put on a pair of white slip-on slippers. Feeling ready, she walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway, before turningleft near her front door, walking into the kitchen. She pulled out a slice of bread from the table and spread jam all over it with her silver and brown knife, before taking a bite from it and wiping her mouth with the back of her palm, wiping away the jam that got stuck on her skin._

_When she digested every crumb of her breakfast, she hopped out of her chair and ran happily to the front door, only 1 thing racing through her mind at the moment._

_'I'm finally doing it, Nii-chan! I'm gonna become a Pirate!'_

_The thought brought a big smile on the girl's face as she kicked of her slip-on slippers and put on her emerald-blue flops and her white and orange fluffy jacket. Sudenly, a loud knock on the door interrupted her happiness and a small frown found its way on her face._

_''Again?'' she asked no one in particular as she let out a small sigh but walked to the door, where an terrified-looking old man was standing. The man was around 70 years old and had a small goatee, followed by pitch-black eyes and short, licked back hair and wrinkled tanned skin. He wore a white shirt, along with black pants and the same dress shoes._

_''Valentina! Help!'' the man cried out, jumping onto the girl with his hands on her shoulders, making the girl roll her eyes and push him off gently, looking at him sternly._

_''Croquss-san, if this is another 1 of your attempts to make me stay here, then let me tell you that it's not working'' Valentina said to the man, crossing her eyes at her chest while the elder shook his head violently._

_''No, that's not it! In the village square, there really are Pirates attacking!'' Croquss yelled, pointing his finger at a big explosion that just went off in the centre of the town, making Valentina gasp, her eyes wide as she watched multiple other explosions go off in the same direction._

_''I promise you that, even though your parents told me not to, I'm going to let you become a Pirate, or whatever you want if you just help us!'' now, the man pleaded, hot tears stinging his black eyes as he watched the girl's eyes being shadowed by her bangs, before she ran off, putting her Straw Hat onto the man's head. Croquss, surprised by the fact that the girl allow him to hold onto her most treasured item, from the person she admires the most, beside her Big Brother, started crying harder, tears streaming down his face as he watched the girl's back as she ran._

_''Thank you...'' he mumbled, smiling a small smile. _

_Meanwhile, the red-haired girl kept running, her hands clenched into small fists and a deep scowl was visible on her face._

_'That old guy...He should know that, even without him promising me that, I would've still saved this island...Who does he have me for?!' she thought bitterly, letting a small growl pass her lips as she ran past an injured couple, that was lying on the floor, injured. After a few more moments of running, she stopped in front of the town's square, facing the Pirates, that docked at the town and were currently destroying it._

_''Well, well, well,'' a gruff voice spoke up. ''What do we have here?''_

_Valentina growled as she saw a big, bulky man grinning at her like a maniac he was. The man had tanned skin and a black beard, with short, curly black hair and brown eyes. He had on an open white dress shirt, with a black doctor coat over it, a red sash tied around his waist with a brown katana dangling on his side. His pants were dark blue and his shoes were dark blue combat boots._

_''Hello there, girl! Why don't you go away before we kill you?'' stating that calmly, the man laughed as he finished his sentence and clutched his stomach, making Valentina roll her eyes._

_''Big talk for someone, who's just about to get his ass handed at him!'' Valentina retorted, smirking as she noticed the man had stopped laughing and was now glaring daggers at her._

_''What was that? Dare to repeat that again, kid?'' he snarled, frowning while the red-headed girl's widened._

_''You heard me!'' she said to him, crossing her hands at her chest as she watched the man unsheathed his Katana, before he took off towards her, swinging the sword in her direction, only to cut through air._

_The man watched his Katana go through the girl and he almost cheered, when he saw it pierce through her but, his eyes almost jumped out off his sockets when he noticed, that the girl wasn't injured. Instead, she was still standing there with her arms crossed at her chest, her smirk not leaving her face._

_''That's not gonna work!'' Valentina informed the man in amusement, before she punched him in the stomach, sending him flying. Jumping up, she ran on air to the place that the man was currently flying in and sent him a kick in the place-that-must-not-be-named, making him faint from the pain._

_''Che. A weakling.'' she mumbled, when her feet touched the ground again and she dusted her arms, before she heard the sound of a gunshot and, the next minute, a bullet passed through her back, making her turn around in confusion. Behind her stood a man, his arms shaking as he held the gun in his right hand. Sweat was running down his forehead, he continued shaking his tanned arms, his foggy grey eyes slitted in horror._

_''J-just w-what are you!?'' the man yelled, falling to his knees while Valentina only grinned._

_''I ate the Kaze-Kaze no Mi! I'm a windwoman!'' As proof, she lifted her left arm and seconds later, it dissolved into air._

* * *

35 years after the Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy found the treasure, 9 years after he died. It's a nice quiet day and a small wooden boat can be seen rocking on the calm waves of the sea, a mop of long, red hair lying peacefully on it.

A young girl, around 17 years slowly opened her silver-ish eyes and looked around her with her eyelids half-closed. Yawning, she shot her body up in a sitting position, revealing her white and blue T-shirt with an orange button-up vest covering it, her icy-blue jeans were wrinkled because the girl was the kind of girl who turned in her sleep often. Her skin was pale but not sickly pale and her hair was, in reality, reaching to her knees but because she had it pulled up by a sash, it reached only to her slender waist.

''What time is it?...'' the girl mumbled, rubbing sleep out of her eyes, before turning her head behind her, coming face-to-face with a beautiful sight: a sunset. She watched the sun drop lazily behind the sea, which was a gentle shade of orange, red and yellow, with a small smile before laying back onto the wood, her hand folded behind her head as she stared at the orange sky with her eyes closed, a flashback flashing through her mind as she drifted of to sleep...

* * *

**Well, here's the re-written version of the 1st Chapter! I hope you liked it! Oh and I'm kind of thinking of writtning a story about my other OC, Magellana! Would you take a look if I did? Well, hope you liked it and please, review!**


	2. Enter! Your Worst Nightmare,Herz D Evil!

**Alright! I'm back! *grins* Did you guys miss me~? Of course you did! *winks* And guess what? I finally planned out all the way to the Grand Line! The first Arc there isn't planned out though...And I already thought about the _Sorajima_ Island a bit so I have that planned out too! (Kind of!) Well, hope you'll like this chapter and please, review!**

**P.S Am I still alowed to use the characters I got from you guys?**

Sailing in a random direction, Valentina was 3 days away from home and was _starving_.

''I'm hungry~!'' she moaned, rubbing her stomach with her left hand and pouted, her eyes closed. Suddenly, she snapped them open, being able to smell the food close by. And true, a few feet away from where she was, stood a big island, a small forest behind a big village and small docks were placed in front of it.

The girl's eyes shone in happiness as she started paddling towards the island, small drool coming out from her mouth.

* * *

10 minutes before the red-haired Captain came into view, another boat docked into the pier, a tall boy stepping out of it. The boy tied his boat to a pole and, with his hands in his pockets, walked into the village in front of him. He had backslit, dark red hair that reached to his shoulder blades and eyes of 2 different colours: his left eye is white while his right 1 is black. The boy was skinny, with sickly pale skin and he had a black soul patch under his bottom lip. He was wearing a red overcoat with a blood red tux underneath, matching pants and shoes,a black button up shirt was under his tux, with a blood-red tie tied around his neck. On his head, he wore a red Top Hat with a black band, with black gloves resting on his hands and from his right arm hanged a black cane, that was really a sword.

The red-haired teen walked around the village, the cane swinging on his arm while he glanced around the town, a blank expression plastered on his face before the smell of food suddenly filled his nostrils and his stomach grumbled in hunger.

''Something smells good...'' he said to himself, following his nose before he stopped in front of a tall Japanese-styled building with a sign, that read '_Meshi*_' hanging above the door. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to enter the restaurant and try out the thing that smelled so good.

* * *

The red-haired Captain stopped rowing just as she reached the docks and jumped out of the boat, not even bothering to tie it. Running at top speed, she ran past every building that didn't interest her and stopped in front of the same Japanese-styled restaurant that the red-haired boy entered in.

Valentina started to drool as she smelled the sweet and juicy aroma coming from the house and, without hesitation, ran to the door, opening it in 1 swift movement. She was welcomed by a person throwing a rum bottle at her, barely missing her face. Gulping, she closed the door behind her hesitantly and walked in, glancing from left to right. There were a lot of gruff and rough-looking men in the restaurant, each laughing their asses off at the girl, who only blushed crimson red from all the attention she was getting.

''Ah, _sumimasei_!'' A timid voice called out, making Valentina snap her head in its direction. 2 feet from her stood a young woman, wiping 1 of the tables clean, while the man kept drinking his sake, his cheeks flushed. The girl was short, with milky skin and big, round, light blue eyes. Her golden hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, that reached to her shoulders and a white bandana with black dots held back her bangs. She was wearing a simple yellow dress with a white apron tied around her neck and waist, black boots resting on her small feet.

When the girl stopped scrubbing the table, she put the dirty white cloth in 1 of her pockets and walked towards Valentina with a small smile.

''I'm sorry for the wait. Come! I'll hep you find a seat, 'kay?'' When Valentina nodded, the small girl, around 15 years old, smiled brightly at her and motioned her to follow her. Obeying, the Captain followed the blonde to Table 9, where someone already sat. It was a boy, 2-3 years older than Valentina with dark red hair and 2 different coloured eyes.

''Ano...'' the waitress began slowly, while the boy glanced at her with a blank look, making her shudder.

''Is it alright with you if this girl sits with you? This is the only available seat after all...'' When she finished her mumbling, she took a look at the boy's face, seeing him analyze the red-haired girl slowly, before shrugging his shoulders and mumbling a 'do whatever you want' and the blonde was feeling really relieved at this. Turning to face Valentina, she smiled at her again and pulled out a chair to her, earning a 'thank you' and a big grin from the girl. When the blond excused herself, the Captain sat on the chair and leaned back on it, hands behind her head.

''Ano...'' After a minute of silence, Valentina finally decided to speak up, making the boy across her turn his head to look at her with a bored expression.

''What's your name? If you don't mind me asking?...'' She asked, making the red-head frown at her.

''And why should I tell you?'' Came the answer, making Valentina flinch because of the monotone. She wasn't scared, no, far from it, but it certainly made her uncomfortable.

''Well, I didn't say you had to but...'' she started, trying to find a good reason. ''Nevermind...''

Valentina sighed and looked away, searching for a waiter.

''It's Herz D. Evil...'' When hearing the boy speak, Valentina snapped her head at him, her eyebrows raised but she smiled at him moments later.

''I'm White D. Valentina! It's nice to meet you!'' she said, extending her hand which Evil hesitantly took and shook it lazily.

''Yeah, sure.'' saying that in a not-so-monotone tone, he pulled his hand back and placed his head on his palm, his elbow leaning on the round table. Moments of silence passed until Valentina decided to speak again. She leaned forward on her chairs, pulled her hands from behind her head and leaned her elbows on the table, so that she was in the same position as Evil, making the boy raise his eyebrows at her.

''Hey, you have a dream?'' she asked quietly, almost whispering, making the boy frown at her.

''Again, why should I tell that to a complete stranger?'' he replied, the frown slowly dissapearing, being replaced with a blank expression, when Valentina shrugged her shoulders.

''I just wanted to know and start a conversation, I guess.'' Smiling, Valentina explained but then added. ''You wanna know my dream?''

''Only if I don't have to tell you mine.'' he told her with a frown, making the girl shake her head 'no'. But, just when she opened her mouth to speak, the same girl from earlier came to the table, smiling widely.

''I'm sorry for the long wait! What may I get you?'' the girl asked, while Valentina thought for a moment. When she decided, she grinned widely.

''I'l have some _Onigiri_. Extra salty, please. Oh, and some _Match_ too!'' the Captain told the blonde and, when she wrote down the order on her notepad, she turned to look at Evil.

''And you, mister?'' she asked, smiling widely as Evil looked at her with a blank face.

''Some sake would be _Botamochi_.'' he answered, making the blond girl nod her head and turn around to leave, but a suden hand on the edge of her skirt made her look behind her confused, while Valentina grinned up at her and released her dress.

''What's your name?'' she asked the girl, making her tilt her head to the side but smile moments later.

''I'm Kuroji Miyako!'' And with that, she walked away, grinning widely. Meanwhile, Valentina smiled as she watched the girl walk away, before turning around to face Evil again.

''Now, where were we again?'' she wondered, smiling before putting her head on her palm and leaned her elbows on the table as a big grin found its way on her face.

''Oh, right! I was about to tell you my dream, right?'' When the boy nodded his head slowly, not seeming really interested in what the girl had to say, she smiled again.

''Well, since I was little I always had the same dream and that is, to conquer the Grand line and become the first ever Pirate Queen!'' Informing the boy of her dream, she unconciously touched the Straw Hat resting on her head, while her lips formed an even bigger grin a person thought it was possible. When she looked at the boy for a reaction, all she could see was shock. His eyes were wide open, his eyebrows raised high.

''You're...a pirate?''

**And...a cliffhanger! How did you like the chapter? Was it good? Or bad? Or both? Or neither? Was Evil IC, Mr. Scary Face? I hope he was!**

**Onigiri=****O-nigiri** (お握り or 御握り; おにぎり?), also known as **o-musubi** (お結び; おむすび?), **nigirimeshi** (握り飯; にぎりめし?) or **rice ball**, is a Japanese food made from white rice formed into triangular or oval shapes and often wrapped in _nori_ (seaweed). Traditionally, an onigiri is filled with pickled ume (_umeboshi_), salted salmon, katsuobushi, kombu, tarako, or any other salty or sour ingredient as a natural preservative.

**Match=A carbonated soft drink with a fruity taste, Match (マッチ) is very popular among tourists.**

**Botamochi= a sticky rice dumpling with sweet azuki paste served in spring, while the term Hagi/Ohagi is used in autumn.**

**Thank you for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Please, R&R on this chapter too! Bye!**


	3. Will You Join My Crew?

**Hey! I'm back! :D How did you like Chapter 2? (I think that you didn't really like it all that much because almost no one even looked at it...T_T) But still, welcome to chapter 3! I hope you'll like this 1 better! Hope you enjoy and please, review! :D**

* * *

_''You're a Pirate?'_

Saying that a little louder than intended, Evil made every Pirate in the restaurant look at them blankly.

''Nn!'' Valentina nodded in confirmation, smiling happily before the Pirates bursted out laughing, making the girl raise her eyebrows.

''Did I say something funny?'' she asked, while the boy shook his head but then shrugged and looked away with a blank face, hiding the smile that threathened to creep on his pale face.

''Leave them.'' he said to her, still not looking at her, and that made Valentina tilt her head to the side and blink her eyes.

''Oi, little girl!'' 1 of the Pirates called out. He had a bulky figure and tanned skin, along with black eyes and blonde hair. He was wearing a black sleeveless, muscle shirt and beige pants with pockets, black shoes on his feet and a big sword strapped to his waist. Tied around his waist was a black jacket.

''Hm? Me?'' the 'little girl' asked in confusion, smiling a small smile while the man smirked confidently at her.

''You seriously thinking of becoming a Pirate? That's not a stupid little game for kids, ya' know?'' he questioned, smirking, making all the other men beside him smirk as well.

''Of course!'' Valentina grinned at him, closing her dark grey eyes, while the man laughed at that.

''Right. Are you sure?'' he mocked, grinning, but the Captain only smiled sweetly.

''Yup!'' she confirmed, making the man chuckle before he got up from his chair and started walking towards the Table she and Evil were sitting at. That made the boy alert: he looked at the blonde man, who was grinning a big, mocking grin and glared at him, sending a shiver down his spine. The man ignored it, however, as he continued walking towards the red-head and stopping in front of her, before he kicking the chair's (the one she was sitting on) legs and knocked it over, making the girl fall off straight onto her head.

The girl stiffened as small drops of blood dripped onto the floor from her forehead, before she wiped it with the back of her palm and glared softly at the man.

''Aw, come on man! You just made me dirty the floor!" she snapped, making the said man blink in confusion, before he burst out laughing at her words. She ignored him and turned to face the wide-eyed Miyako with an apologetic look. She got up, dusted herself and sat back onto her chair. Miyako blinked at the girl; she truly was confusing...Shaking her head, she walked to Table 9 with 2 silver trays in her hands and putted them onto it, before she removed 2 plates and 2 glasses from it and walked away with a polite smile.

Meanwhile, the bulky man walked back to his _Nakama _and grabbed a bottle of Sake from the table. Walking towards Valentina again, he opened the glass bottle before pouring everything out of it onto the red-haired girl. People gasped at that and wondered what the girl will do next. Much to their disappointment, she only stiffened a little and continued eating like it was no big deal.

Evil now had a hard time controlling his anger; he sent a death-glare at the blonde and got up from his chair, walking towards him.

''What the hell was that for?!'' he half yelled, half said blankly, glaring at the culprit, who gulped under his gaze.

''Well, she...she...I mean...'' the man stumbled on his words, taking a step back, before running out the door, terrified.

Everyone, excluding Evil and Valentina stared wide-eyed at the door. Then, they got back to their food, not wanting to feel the wrath of the black-white eyed boy.

The said boy clicked his tongue, making a 'tch' sound before he sat back on his chair and resumed eating with a blank face.

''Oi, Herz-kun! What was that for?'' he heard the Captain ask, making him stare blankly at her, who only tilted her head to the side with a frown.

''The guy got me pissed off...'' Came Evil's blank response, before he added, ''He was annoying too.'' And with that, he gulped down his Sake and continued with his meal.

''Well, thanks, I guess.'' Valentina said to the boy, shrugging her shoulders and sipped from her glass.

''I would've taken care of him if I wanted though...'' she continued with a mumble, making the boy across her raise his eyebrows at her, before he frowned.

''Of, really? Why didn't you do it then?'' he questioned his frown turning into a blank stare as she sighed.

''What good would come from fighting for no reason? Besides, the guy didn't do anything wrong, he just spilled some Sake on me, which tastes good, if I may add.'' she told him with a small smile, before she took her Top Hat out of her backpack (she had 1 all along) and grinned widely at it.

''At least this hat is fine!'' The red-haired girl sighed in relief and smiled nostalgically at the hat.

''I would really hate it if something happened to this hat...'' Valentina told the boy,who only continued staring at her blankly, before finishing his meal.

''Well, glad that it's okay.'' Evil didn't know what else to say, so he offered the girl a small, almost unnoticable smile, before getting up and walking out of the restaurant, leaving a bag of bellies behind, that could surely pay off both of their lunches.

''Ah, matte!'' Valentina yelled after the boy, making him look at her, confused.

''Ya want to join my crew?'' Evil really didn't expect that question, so he thought about it for a sec, but he soon turned to Valentina with a small grin.

''Why not?''

**Cliffhanger! I'm ending it here! *grins* How did you like this chapter? Oh, and before you ask, that guy that insulted the Capt is a real coward so he gets easily scared! He hides behind his crew! And I really need a Beta for this story! Anyone interested? I'll be really grateful, if someone would want to be it! *smiles* I hope you liked this chapter! Please, R&R! Bye guys!**


	4. A Stowaway!

**I'm baaack! *wide grin* Nice to see you guys again! (Even if we don't excactly see each other...) After I don't know how many days, I finally update! This will be kind of short but I'm really in my 'lazy mood' as I like to call it. And besides, school's totaly killing me! But, we'll have vacation in a week! Cool, huh? So then, I'll be able to update daily! Of course, if I won't enter my 'lazy mood'...We'll see! But look forward to it, everyoine, who's reading! I really love you guys because you are my drive to continue this story! Oh, and sorry if the dialogue is badly written...Just because I planned all the way to the Grand Line doesn't mean that i planned every little thing they'll say so it might be a little awkward for the first few chapter...I'm really sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OP, Oda-sensei does. I also don't own the other crew mates, beside the Captain and the Magician! (If you're interested in them and want to find out more about them, check my profile!) And the OP universe doesn't belong to me either! (T_T Why you so cruel, world?!)**

**Beta-ed by: Vanizo. (Thank you so much!)**

_"Ya' want to join my crew?" Evil really didn't expect that question, so he thought about it for a sec, but he soon turned to Valentina with a small grin._

_"Why not?"_

Hearing the boy say that made Valentina really happy and she jumped into the air in joy, pumping her hands up.

"Yahoo!" she yelled in glee, grinning widely the whole time, while Evil's expression turned into a blank stare with a small sweatdrop building on the back of his head.

"I finally got my First Mate!" she continued, the grin remaining on her face, while Evil raised his eyebrows.

"I'm your first crew mate?" when the red-headed boy asked that, Valentina nodded three times happily, while Evil sighed but shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, let's go, Captain." He said to the girl, who shook her head at that.

"Just call me Valentina...or feels more natural that way." The Captain explained with a small smile, before walking down the crowded street to the docks.

"So...Ya' have a ship?" Evil decided to ask, since he wanted to know with what he'll be traveling the Grand Line, but the girl frowned.

"Does a boat count?" she asked with a soft frown, making Evil sigh and shake his head.

Well, then I don't have one!" Valentina said, smiling brightly at the red-haired boy, who only stared ahead of himself blankly, his face not giving away any emotions.

"Okay." He said moments later and the two continued their journey to the docks in complete silence.

"Ah! There it is!" Valentina shouted when they arrived at the pier and pointed at a small boat, that seemed like it could barely hold two people.

"We're supposed to travel in that?" her First Mate asked, pointing to the same boat, that the girl pointed at.

"Yup!" she said happily, closing her eyes and her lips tucked upwards in a wide smile. Meanwhile, the red-headed boy sighed but looked at the boat with a blank look, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever." He said and, just as he was about to start walking towards the wooden boat, a voice calling out to them interupted him.

"Ah, matte!" the voice was saying and the two nakama turned around with raised eyebrows, before noticing the blonde-haired girl from before running towards them. Her hair was now loosely hanging on her shoulders, her bangs still held back by the same bandana. She was now wearing a short sailor-styled shirt with a long blue skirt and black shoes.

"Miyako-chan?" Valentina questioned, blinking in confusion as she watched the blonde girl run at her and the First Mate, before she stopped in front of them and panted lightly.

"C-can I ask you a favor?" the blue-eyed girl asked between breaths, making the Captain shrug her shoulders.

"Sure!" was her answer, followed by a wide smile.

"C-can I come with you two? No...Can you two help me save my brother?!" the girl cried out, bowing her head and clasping her hands in front of her, while both the pirates raised their eyebrows.

"But the boat can barely hold two people." The red-haired girl pointed out, before Miyako raised her head.

"I have a ship! I'm not that good that good at navigation, but I'm good enough to last until you get a real navigator. I wanted to head out today myself but...the boy there..." she pointed to Evil, who raised his eyebrows again. "...managed to scare one of Silvermist's men with only a glare and I think that you two would be able to help! Onegai! I'm begging you!" Miyako bowed her head again, making Valentina sigh and look at her with a smirk.

"Sure! Sounds good! But wait, who's Silvermist?" she asked in confusion with a small frown, before Miyako explained.

"He's a former pirate with the bounty of 20,000,000 bellies, also one of Creige's men. His real name is Gin Kiriso. He's said to be a very powerful Pirate and he also kidnapped my little brother, Kai because...well, I don't know why." The young girl finished her explanation and looked Valentina in the eyes.

"Well, what'cha think, Herz-kun?" the Captain asked her First Mate, who replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Sounds cool." He said simply, still looking at the both the girls blankly. But then, he stepped forward, so he was standing next to Valentina and smirked.

"You've yourself got a deal!" She grinned at the smaller girl, who only smiled brightly at her.

"Thank you!" Miyako thanked them, before motioning them to follow her and they followed, walking behind the short girl in silence, each with a different expression; Valentina seemed excited with her wide grin and almost sparkling eyes, while Evil's face showed pure satisfaction with his and the Captain's choice, because he'll finally begin to make his dream come true...

The trio arrived at the edge of the docks two minutes later, where a big, wooden ship waited for them. It had a figure head in the shape of a large, fiery bird, probably a phoenix. It had one mast with a big white sail and a look-out tower, stairs leading to another room (kitchen, they pressumed). There were six bedrooms and one Captain's quarters, with a big infirmary on the back of the ship. It also had two gyms and bathrooms, which were equaly big as the bedrooms.

"Sugee!" Valentina shouted in glee, her eyes sparkling as she ran towards the ship and, using her 'Sky Walk', she hurried onto the ship to explore every inch of it, leaving two wide-eyed people behind.

"She's...something else..." Miyako said, her eyes still widened in surprise, while Evil nodded weakly.

"Who knew that someone else than the Goverment and the Pirate King's cook knew this technique..." now, it was Miyako's turn to nod in agreement, before she turned her head towards Evil and clasped her hands in front of her, making him look at her in confusion.

**Tenshi no Tsubasa!**

Wings sprouting out of her back, she took a hold of Evil under his arms and flew with him on the ship, before the wings dissapeared.

"You ate a Devil Fruit?" The red-headed boy asked, raising his eyebrows when Miyako nodded.

"Hai. The Tsu-Tsu no Mi. Paramecia." she informed before she turned around and walked to the kitchen, Evil following not too far behind. The sound of the hyper Captain cheering was heard throughout the whole ship, probably even the whole town could hear it and that made Miyako giggle. Opening the door to the big kitchen, she hurried to the dinning table and picked up an old, dusty book and, breathing onto it, she cleaned the book.

It was a book made of leather and a big emerald was glued to the midle, golden decorations surrounding it. It was locked with a silver lock, which made Miyako pull out a silver key-necklace from her neck and, when she unlocked it, she handed it over to Evil, who only raised his eyebrows.

"This can be your Log Book for the mean time. I presume that you don't have one already..." the girl trailed off, looking at the boy for any signs of confirmation, finding it when he nodded his head weakly and took the book from her hands.

"Do we have pens on this ship?" Evil asked, making Miyako nod and smile brightly at him.

"Hai. You've got one in each bedroom." She explained and, after the First Mate had nodded, she grinned and walked out of the kitchen. Stretching, she smiled when she looked at the now setting sun with only a single thing on her mind:

_'Don't worry, Kai-chan! I'm coming! And with some pretty awesome people, if I may add!'_

**Well, this is it! This is where I'm really starting to change the whole thing! You notice any changes? ;) I hope so! And I want your opinion: which story do you think is better, my old HWE:FEPQ or this version of it? Please, tell me if it was worth it, to re-write the 1. story I mean. Oh, and don't forget to R&R! See ya!**


	5. What Really Happened!

**Hello! Another random update, as usual! And I decide that I will answer to your precious reviews here, since some of the reviewers are guests! Just thought I'll let you know why I won't answer to your reviews anymore! *grins* I'm glad that you're all liking the story so far! Let's just hope that I won't ruin that with my crappy writtning...T_T As you can see, I'm fully confident and am not self-conscious! *sarcasm* Well, hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I included a little...something here and I hope it's okay if I did that...It is right? Well, hope you enjoy and please, review!**

**Beta-read by: Vanizo! (Again, thank you very much! *bows*)**

**___Previously_****___ on WHM:FEPQ_**

___''Hai. You've got ____one____ in each bedroom.'' She explained and, after the First Mate had nodded, she grinned and walked out of the kitchen. ____Stretching____, she smiled when she looked at the now setting sun with only ____one____ thing on her mind:_

___'Don't worry, Kai-chan! I'm coming! And with some pretty awesome people, if I may add!'_

* * *

Chuckling at the thought, Miyako leaned forward and placed her elbows on the short railing, before putting her head on her palms. The gentle breeze ruffled her golden hair and, with a content smile, she pulled off her white bandana, letting her long bangs fall in front of her eyes, before the wind brushed them out of her vision.

She stared at the sunset for a few seconds, until she heard the kitchen door slam open and a smiling Evil walked out of it; the book he got from her underneath his underarms. The boy walked slowly down the wooden staircase, the waves rocking the ship in a gentle rhythm. The hyper Captain, named Valentina, was currently laying on her bed in the Captain's quarters which she could tell because of the window that faced the bed that gave her a perfect view of the girl. She had her pale hands folded behind her head, and smiled a peaceful smile. Honestly, that will probably be the first and the last time anyone will see the red-head so calm, instead of running around, yelling cheerfully like a monkey.

Mentally giggling at the thought, placing her left palm beside her right hand, her chin resting on it, Miyako sighed contently and pulled back, and straightened her back. She walked down the stairs and, just as Valentina slammed the door of her room open, she entered the second bedroom from the left. She flopped herself onto her blue and green covers of her bed, and closed her eyes slowly. But before she could fall asleep, a loud knock interrupted her.

''What?'' she groaned, sitting up. Miyako heard the door open in a swift moment, revealing a tall figure with her hair pulled back in a high ponytail, a top hat in her hands.

''How long 'till the next island?'' The curious voice of no other than White D. Valentina asked, making the blonde groan.

''How am I supposed to know? I'm not a real navigator, ya know?'' Frowning, the sub-navigator explained in an angry tone, but it didn't seem to faze the older girl at all.

''But you said...'' Valentina whined in response, crossing her arms at her busty chest with a pout, the girl sitting on the bed growled and face-palmed.

''I said that I'm good enough until you get a real navigator. I may not know the things the real ones do, but I will soon...or do you _want _to get lost at the sea? Now, leave me alone, I'm not in the mood...'' the smaller girl trailed off, hiding her face in her pillow as she flopped back onto the bed.

She heard Valentina sigh and scratch her head awkwardly, before the soft **_thud _**sound confirmed that the teen has left. Only now, soft, muffled sobs could be heard from Miyako's mouth, her face still buried in the pillow. She let tears run freely from her sea-blue eyes, staining the light blue pillow, until the sound of quiet footsteps made her stiffen. This resulted to her tears stopping dead in their tracks, not daring to spill out more.

Without a word, the person who was invading the teens room sat on her bed and sighed.

''Don't dwell on your problems alone, idiot...I did that and it got me nowhere...''she whispered in a tender, comforting voice and a soft frown placed upon her pale face.

''It will only cause problems for all the people that care about you...'' Adding, she smiled and turned her head to the blonde, just before the said-girl let out a small hiccup.

''D-don't think that I don't trust you...okay? It's just that...'' The wall was breaking apart, Miyako noticed and she couldn't help but let her tears fall freely down her flushed cheeks.

''What if we get there...too late? What if Silvermist already killed Kai-chan by the time we come there?'' she finished, her voice cracking up a little, clenching her pillow so tightly, it made her knuckles turn paler white that Evil's own hands as she let the horrid moment come back and she really needed to get it out of her chest.

''It all started...on that day...'' By now, Miyako was sitting up, wiping her tears with the back of her palm.

**_Flashback_**

_A young girl was skipping across the street, holding onto a small__er__ boy's hand. She had golden blonde hair, reaching to the nape of her neck and sea blue eyes, complimented by slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a long blue dress __that__ reach__ed__to her knees, white socks and dark blue ballet shoes. __She also had__ a white and black __b__andana tied around her head._

_Alongside her, with his fingers slipped in-between hers walked a younger boy, around __one__ year younger in-fact. He had blood-red eyes and blonde hair and peachy skin. He was wearing a white shirt with brown trousers, black shoes on his feet._

_''Did you know, Mi-chan?! I've scored 1st place in the soccer contest! Cool, huh?!'' the boy cheerfully stated, grinning up to the girl, who only grinned back down at him._

_''Suge, Kai-chan! You're a real athlet__e__!'' the girl praised with a small giggle, which only made the smaller boy scratch the back of his head with his free hand and giggle back, nervously._

_''Don't say that...__d__oesn't make me happy, no way!'' Giggling, Miyako looked at her brother with big eyes._

_''Sure it doesn't!'' she teased, flicking his nose, making him laugh and look back at her. He was about __two__ heads smaller than herself, so Miy__a__ko's neck felt a little sore from looking down so much, but seeing her brother happy made her happy, as well._

_Suddenly__, they collided with someone's back, making them both stumble back, before Kai fell on his butt, dragging Miyako with him._

_''Ouch!'' she exclaimed, rubbing her bottom, while the younger boy held back his tears._

_''Watch where you're going, brats!'' a gruff voice yelled, scowling. It was a man in his late 30s with __short, straight__ beach blonde hair and black eyes. He was muscular and was wearing only a Captain's coat, along with military green pants and black combat boots._

_''We're sorry!'' the small gir__l__ apologized, bowing her head, while standing up, making the man laugh._

_''A brat with manners, eh?'' he chuckled in amusement, before his eyes landed on her little brother. Realization __suddenly__ seemed to hit him as he pulled out a what seemed a torn, old picture, his eyes widening at the sight of the boy, before a wide smirk found its way on his ugly face._

_''We found him, men!'' he yelled in an amused tone as he picked him up by his collar. But then, Miyako started hitting him with her small fists, chanting 'Let him go, you big ugly __p__irate!' over and over again, though it didn't seem to affect the older man at all._

_He kicked her away, sending her flying 3 feet away, making her head hit a rock._

_''Kai...Chan...'' she whispered, the last thing she heard was someone calling out to her, probably her brother, Kai, before darkness took over._

**_End of _****_Flashback_**

''That's all I can remember...Though I do recall hearing someone say something about 'Crane D'Or or something like that...I don't know...'' the young girl's sobbing ended, replaced by a pained look and a few tears rolling down her paler cheeks.

''After that, I never saw my little brother nor did I know where he was until...until today. You know, that man who...hit your head on the floor? He was so drunk that he blurted everything right out...including the whereabouts of the former Silvermist Pirates, who are now known as 'The Gold Seekers' because they ended their life as Pirates and restarted as treasure hunters.'' she explained to the red-headed Captain, who was only listening intensely at her story, not speaking even once.

''We're definitely getting your brother back.'' Valentina finally decided to speak, getting up from the bed.

''After all, we're nakama already!'' she finished, smiling at the shocked blonde from the door-frame, before getting out of the room, not catching a quiet 'Hai' Miyako mumbled to herself.

* * *

On a big, inhabited island, a ship was docked and in 1 of the prison cells, a younger boy was chained. His blonde hair reached to his shoulder-blades, slightly spiked up at the tips, his eyes shadowed by his bangs. He didn't wear a shirt, showing off his well-toned chest and muscles, his legs to his knees covered with grey shorts, he was also barefoot.

''Why don't you give up already...Kaito?'' Blood-red eyes revealed from under his bangs, the prisoner shot a deadly glare at the voices direction.

**Well, this is it! What do you think? Was adding the flashback really okay for me to do? Well, here are my answers:**

_**Avid fan (guest): Hello! :) *waves back* **_

_**Thanks! I'm glad you think so! **__**You mean Coyote, right? Y**_eah, he's going te be included in this story, as well! 

_**Thank you so much! I'm glad you think so! :D And thanks for reviewing!**_

**_Mr. Scary face: Okay! Thank you for reviewing! And thanks! Glad you liked it! ^^_**

**_Kage kitsune 14: Well, here's the update! And about the Hat...I know I wrote that it was a typoo but...Yeah, originaly, I had Liffy give her his Straw Hat, days before he was executed, but I didn't know if you guys would like the idea, so I dropped it...But again, my imagination is running wild and yoour review made me want to use the idea again...What do you think of it? And thanks for reviewing!_**

**Well, that's all (for now! Muahaha!). And what do _you _guys think about the idea? I'm having my doubts about it but, because of my wild imagination (not to mention perverted...), I came to the conclusion that all Pirate Kings(*cough*Queens*cough*) wear the Straw Hat, well Shanks wasn't excactly the Pirate King but he is 1 of the Yonko so...That counts! Right? Well, enough of my babbling already! Hope you enjoyed and please, R&R! Bye, guys!**


	6. Lost In A Storm!

**Hello, my dear readers! Long time no update! XD It's good to be back~! *grins* And thank you for all the lovely reviews! They really make my day! *smiles* But, I have some bad news...We have vacation, starting today! That means? Daily updates of course! Please, beware Vanizo! Ah, finally, I'll be able to relax! But, let's not get too off-topic and start the story! Hope you enjoy and please, review!**

**Beta-ed by: Vanizo! (I hope you'll be able to keep up with my daily updates...If not, I'm sorry! T_T)**

_Previously__ on __HWE: FEPQ__!_

_''We're definitely getting your brother back.'' Valentina finally decided to speak, getting up from the bed._

_''After all, we're nakama already!'' she finished, smiling at the shocked blonde from the door-frame, before getting out of the room, not catching a quiet 'Hai' Miyako mumbled to herself._

_On a big, inhabited island, a ship was docked and in __one__ of the prison cells, a younger boy was chained. His blonde hair reached to his shoulder-blades, slightly spiked up at the tips, his eyes shadowed by his bangs. He didn't wear a shirt, showing off his well-toned chest and muscles, his legs __and__ his knees covered with grey shorts, he was also barefoot._

_''Wh__y don't you give up already...Kaito?'' Blood-red eyes revealed from under his bangs, the prisoner shot a deadly glare at the voices direction._

* * *

Back on the _Red Hawk_, everything was back to normal. Ever since her little 'outburst', as she likes to call it, Miyako didn't get a chance to talk to Valentina, while the loud Captain was really nowhere to be seen. When Miyako first came out of her room, after the tears have already dried and the white of her eyes got back its original color, she was spacing out on the deck, sitting on the Phoenix's back. Of course when we say on the 'Phoenix's back', that means on the figure-heads back.

The blonde sighed for the 5th time that day, leaning on the railing, watching the calm blue sea. It kind of helped her calm down, especially since there was still a slight pang on her heart every time she as much thought about Kai, her precious little brother.

'_Just how old is he now?_' she found herself thinking, '_He was 10, when the Pirates got him, right? That means...around 14 years._'

Concluding that in her head, a small smile found its way on her pale face, but it was quickly replaced with a soft frown. She felt eyes burning in her back, making her really uncomfortable. Now that she thought about it, who was staring so intensely at her? Was it the red-haired boy- what's his name again? Ah, Evil -or Valentina, the loud Captain?

''Mou, what is it?'' she finally snapped and turned her head around, welcomed by the sight of red hair, that reached to someone's ankles.

''Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable...I just wanted to ask, which island was next!'' the girl said in a voice, that resemble that of Valentina's too much and offered her a big grin, before the blonde sighed.

''I'll go check.'' she told her and started walking to her bedroom, which was the 2nd from the left. Glancing from left to right, she noticed a big box in the corner and, pulling out a map, she smiled widely.

When the girl walked back on the deck, she sat on the floor, motioning for Valentina to sit down as well, before both she and Evil walked over and sat down.

''How did you like the Log Book?'' she directed her question at Evil, who nodded at her, saying that it was good.

''Though, there were some other stuff written down for the first few pages...I didn't read through it but it looked like some kind of diary to me.'' he answered, scratching the back of his head in confusion, to which the blonde nodded.

''Yeah, that was my father's diary, but me and my little brother wanted to use it as a Log Book.'' she lied, looking away but nobody seemed to notice a thing as they watched her unfold the map she brought.

''Now, to your question, Valentina-san. We came from here,'' she said, pointing at an island in the South, almost close to the line between the East and South Blue, ''so if we keep going in this direction, I'd say...'' she trailed off, digging into her pockets and taking out a golden compass.

''We'll end up on this island, _Sailway Island_. There, we can gather some supplies and go here,'' she pointed to a small island directly in the middle of East Blue.

''The _Hera Jungle_. This island is inhabited and is a home to some ferocious wild beasts, so beware. Oh, and this is also the island, where Silvermist is supposed to be!'' the girl informed, her words bitter and she scowled at the mention of the mans name. She wouldn't say she hated the man, no- she despised him. After all, she had heard some rumors in her own town that, with using her safety as a threat, the old man made Kai do some pretty nasty stuff, like stealing from the Nobles or attacking innocent people. But, it also made her happy that he didn't crack under the pressure. She didn't lie when she said that she didn't know why they had taken her little brother away, but she had a pretty decent idea, which she didn't yet confirm: they were after _that__._

''Silvermist? Who's that again?'' Valentina wondered out loud, placing her thumb under her chin with a frown.

''You serious?'' Miyako sweat-dropped at the girl's forgetfulness and fought back a face-palm, while Evil stared at her with an 'are-you-kiddin'-me' expression.

''Oh! He's the guy I'm supposed to beat up, right!'' she hit her palm with her knuckle and her face brightened up, making the blonde sigh and nod her head without a word, trying not to either laugh or groan at her response. Really, is she supposed to find the girl's behavior funny, or was she supposed to strangle her to make her see what was in front of her?

''Good! Is he strong?'' the Captain piped up, grinning, making her seem like an over-excited child and Miyako shrugged her shoulders.

''Dunno. But, with a bounty like that, I'm sure he has _some _moves...I think.'' Now, it was Valentina's turn to shrug her shoulders.

''Well, whatever. I'll just have to wait and see!'' she said to her, before turning to Evil.

''Oi. Ya asleep?'' Valentina frowned at the boy, who had stayed quiet for _almost _the whole conversation, but brightened up, when she saw him looking at her with a blank look, not seeing the sweat-drop, that built itself on the back of his head from the question.

''Good!'' she beamed at him, before getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

''I'm gonna check, if we have something good in here!'' the red-haired Captain yelled, before turning the kitchens door-knob and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. The only thing heard from the kitchen was her loud chewing and gulping.

''No comment to that...'' Miyako mumbled, sweat-dropping, the First Mate nodding his head at the statement.

''So true...'' But seconds later, they were both laughing really hard, amused by either their own statements or at the sound of Valentina falling off her chair, the sauce landing directly on her face. Why did the know that? Because the red-haired girl screamed from the kitchen 'Aaah! Get it off me!' then came crashing outside with the liquid dripping from her eyebrows down to her chin. But, she didn't mind them as she ran back inside the kitchen and continued gobbling down some (raw) meat.

''Okay, that was _hilarious_!'' Miyako said, wiping a laugh-tear from her eyes before giggling.

''Don't have to say that again.'' Evil agreed, grinning, not wanting to laugh again because it made his stomach hurt. The two sat in silence for some time, before the wind picked up its speed, dark black clouds appearing on the sky, rumbles of thunder heard.

''What? Are you two _that _hungry?'' Valentina's head popped up from behind the kitchen door, frowning.

''The food's all mine!'' she added, before Miyako shook her head wildly and, before she could explain what was really going on, lightning struck hard and the wind picked up its speed again, the waves rocking the ship roughly.

''Unfurl the sails!'' Miyako yelled in desperation but then, a really big wave hit them and, all three being Devil Fruit users, the water drained their strength immediately.

''We're going to get off course...'' Miyako mumbled weakly, rain falling hard on their laying bodies. And it was true, they strayed off course into the South Blue...

**Ok, so this is it! And I'm not sure how the 4 Blues are divided so...*shrugs shoulders* I hope it's still okay...And I added some 'mistery' to this chapter! Can you find it? Of course you can! And, here's a question for you guys: Why do you think Silvermist kidnapped Kai? What's _that_? Please, answer in the reviews, what you guys think! I love reading your guesses! (Even though I never did that before.) Now, onto the reviews:**

_**Mr. Scary face: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! And thank you very much for reviewing!**_

_**Barrett M107: Thanks, glad you liked it! ^^ And I'm glad we agree on that!**_

_**And yeah, she did, didn't she? I'm happy for you! And thatnks for leaving a review!**_

_**Wandering dude 1: Agreed! This is more planned than the 1st one, where I just wrote with the flow...*shudders* I don't even want to think about it... But, thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Avid fan (guest): Yeah, Top Hats are pretty cool, aren't they? But Straw Hats are even cooler! ;) Ya know, you have a point there! Shanks is an emperor, which is kind of like a king!**_

_**Well, here you have it! Hope you like it! And thanks for taking your time and review!**_

**Well, this is it! I hope you like this chapter, as well! And I'm sorry if this story doesn't make sense...Don't forget to guess either! And review, too!**


	7. The Meeting! Black And Red!

**Aaand...I'm back! Finally, right? *winks*There isn't really that much action on this chapter, just something! But, starting from the next chappie, welcome action! There's going to be some fighting going on, but not really that much, just something to show the 2 characters Valentina's ability! **

**And this Arc will be like a Saga, an Arc inside an Arc! Oh, and thank you for all the guesses! I gotta admit, some of you were pretty close! ;) I'm gonna shed some light onto the topic later on in the story, but I inserted some hints about it in the previus chapters, or at least what Silvermist is after! It's a shame, really. **

**But now, let's stop my useless blabbering and on with the story!  
**

The next day, the 1st to wake up was Valentina. Yawning widely, she placed her left hand in front of her mouth and shot her body up in a sitting position. When she looked around herself, all she could see was the crystal clear sea, the warm sun and her two friends laying unconscious on the deck, their clothes still slightly damp, while hers already dried up, leaving only her red hair wet.

Sighing, the teen got up and limped towards the two, since her body still felt slightly weak from the previous day. She picked the two up and carried like a sack of potatoes, she walked with them in Captains Quarters and tucked them into her queen-sized bed.

After she covered them with a spare blanket, because she didn't want to make hers wet, she sat on the chair right beside her big desk and watched them sleep, bored out of her mind. Sighing, she placed her palm onto her straw hat, placing it onto her lap as a flashback ran across her mind...

******Flashback...**

_A____ small girl, around ____the age____ 7 walked across the street, her hands placed neatly behind her back as she kicked a small pebble from her way._

___''Stupid Jacq...'' she mumbled, frowning softly, until the docks came into the view. A crowd was gathered around it, people whispering among themselves._

___''Oi, what's wrong?'' the girl asked a random villager, who turned his head towards the girl, panic written all over his face._

___''Pirates!'' he told her, panicking as he pointed his finger towards a big ship. Its figure-head was in a shape of a sunflower- wait, is that a lion – and a skull wearing a straw hat was painted on its sail._

___''It's the Pirate King's ship!'' ____one ____of the villagers panicked, making all of them panic._

___''No way! What does he want here?!'' another shrieked, shuddering. But, he got no answer as ____nine____ figures were seen walking onto the deck. 1 was a tall, muscular man with raven hair and onyx eyes, a moon-shaped scar under his left eye. He had on an open red Captain-s coat, a worn-out ____straw____h____at on his head, muscular arms and chest, ____an X-shaped____ scar going through it, dark blue jeans and brown sandals on his feet. He was seen grinning widely, ____eying____ the villagers._

___The ____seco____nd figure was also a man, slightly taller than the Pirate King. He had ____moss-colored____ hair and tanned skin, forest-green eyes, a scar going across his left ____eye____, making him blind on it. ____Three ____golden earrings were placed in his left ear, he was wearing a dark-green robe with a dark red sash securing it, dark green samurai pants under it, along with matching boots. He had ____three____ swords tied to his righ____t____ hip, a scar ran from just bellow his left shoulder to his right hip. He was watching the crowd with a blank expression, hands crossed at his chest._

___The next to come out was a woman around 30 years old, with chocolate eyes and long orange hair, that reached to her rear. She had peachy skin with ____two____ pearl-earrings in her ears. She was wearing a red bikini top with orange hibiscus flowers printed on it, light blue jeans with orange rings on the sides, a golden ____bracelet____, along with a ____l____og ____p____ose on her left wrist, she was wearing high-heeled sandals. She had ____noticeable____ curves, her breast were quite big and she had an hourglass figure. Looking at the people, she crossed her arms at her chest and smirked._

___Then, a tall boy with curly brown hair, wearing a white ____sun-cap____ on his head and red goggles around his neck. He had black eyes and a goatee._

___After the Sniper, a tall man with golden hair came out. He had his bangs cover his right eye, his only visible eye was his left one. ____His eyes were ____sea-blue, with the eyebrow curled above ____them____ and he was seen smoking a ____cigarette.____ He had pale skin with long legs and a muscular ____body, though it was covered by an orange shirt, a blue blazer across it. He had on a black tie and black dress-pants, with matching shoes. When he came out, he only looked at the crowd with a bored expression but, after noticing the ladies, he ____had____ hearts in his eyes._

___The next ____one____ to come out was a small ____reindeer____ with onyx eyes and brown fur. He wore a blue and pink hat on his head, a white X in the middle. He also wore yellow pants and a blue backpack on his back. He looked around himself, smiling slightly._

___Then, after him, a tall woman with black hair and light blue eyes came outside. She had pale skin and ____an hourglass____ figure, busty chest and long legs and arms. She was wearing a violet short jacket, zipped up hal____f____-way, showing off her busty chest, a long pink skirt, tied at her left hip, with red hibiscus flowers, purple flops and sunglasses were holding back her bangs. She was observing the people with a calm smile._

___After the woman came out a cyborg with huge red 'shoulders' and robotic arms. He was wearing an open red shirt with flowers printed on it, ____wore a ____red speedo and he had short robotic legs, compared to his upper body that is. He had his head shaved, with small spikes of blue hair growing out of it, along with baby blue eyes. He was gulping down a bottle of cola._

___Then, the last ____crew member____ to come out was a tall skeleton! He didn't have eyes, but out of his skull gr____ew____ a black afro and he wore formal attire, along with floral-designed pants and a ____t____op ____h____at with a giant crown on the brim, a feather boa around his neck. You really couldn't tell what the skeleton was feeling at the moment._

___''Yosh! Let's gather supplies here, minna!'' the Pirate King shouted out, jumping from Sunny's deck onto the pier, making all the villagers take a step back, except Valentina, who____m ____only stared at him in glee._

___''Sugee~!'' the girl got sparkles in her grey eyes, grinning widely as she watched Luffy look at her with a confused expression, before he grinned as well._

___''I'm amazing, aren't I?'' he asked with a chuckle, walking towards her with a big smile but, before the girl could answer, the ____m____ayor of the town stepped in front of her, shielding her._

___''D-don't come close to her! Her parents are the Marine Admirals, you know?!'' his knees buckled, his arms shook, but he continued standing in front of her with his arms spread out to the sides._

___''It's fine, Croquoss-san!'' Valentina whined from behind the elder, pouting and crossing her small arms in front of her chest._

___''Luffy, stop goofing around and come here! The same goes for you, Sanji-kun!'' the ship's Navigator yelled out, glaring at the cook who, as expected, was flirting with ____two____ of the ladies, who only shuddered in fear. Meanwhile the skeleton walked to a lady in the street, who backed away slightly._

___''My lady...may I see your panties?'' he asked, making the girl blush in ____embarrassment____ and run away, holding her reddened face._

___''Gihihihi! Your crew's funny!'' Valentina commented to the tall ____c____aptain, who was laughing at the scene._

___''Aren't they?'' he asked with a chuckle, grinning at his ____n____akama._

___''Vale-chan! Don't speak to the man! He's a dangerous Pirate!'' a woman from the crowd warned the girl, trembling at the sight of the most wanted Pirate in the world._

___Ignoring her, Valentina stepped in front of the man, extended her hand and grinned, ''I'm White D. Valentina! Nice to meet ya!''_

___Grinning, Luffy took her small hand in his and shook it._

___''I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the man who became the Pirate King!''_

**End of Flashback**

Valentina snapped out of her thoughts, when she heard Miyako groan from the bad, so she put the straw hat back onto her head and walked over to the smaller girl's side.

''You awake?'' she asked, looking down at the blonde, who slowly opened her crystal blue eyes.

''Yeah...''

**Ok, this is the end of this chapter! I know, I know, not really that interesting, right? Well, the point of this chapter was to inform you guys how...well, how she got her hat, I guess. But don't worry! The next chapter will hopefully be more interesting for you guys! Now, onto the reviews:**

_**Mr. Scary face- Thanks! Glad you liked it! :D**_

_**Well, you're pretty close, but not quite. He doesn't have Haki but what he wants has something to do with his power! And thank you for taking your time and reviewing!**_

_**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin- I'm glad you decided to read on! And, of course, that you like it!**_

_**Well, Kai is basicly a cabin boy already but yeah, Silvermist wanted Kai on the crew for **_**some_ reason!_**

**_Wandering dude 1 (guest)-_****_Hmm...Well, yeah Kai does know something that Silvermist wants to use! But, that isn't a real treasure, just to Miyako (hinthint). Don't worry, you were right in a way! :D_**

**Avid fan (**

**Well, this is it! Glad you guys are enjoying the story so far! Oh, and just to tell you, _that_ means 2 things: the thing that Miyako thinks is the reason and what Kai knows is the reason! And both are correct!  
**

**AN: The 20th reviewer gets to choose a filler! It can be any kind of a filler! Just, review and then PM me, what you want the filler to be about, when do you want it to happen, the characters in it, etc. Just thought I'd do something to show my gratitude to you guys for reviewing! Remember, every 20th reviewer!**

**Well, bye now and please, review!**


	8. You'll Fight Me! What The Hell Are You!

**Okay, after an endless wait, I'm back again! I'm really sorry for the delay, but I had some...troubles, I guess you could call them that.**

**And, like I promised, there's some action going on in this chapter! I'm really sorry if Valentina looks like a Mary-Sue, but the guy's really weak! And Logia's are supposed to be strong, right? Well, I hope I didn't make her TOO Mary-Sueish... It's only hope!**

**And, after reading through the chapter of the previous HWE:FEPQ! I realise how much of a crappy author I was! NOOOO! How were you guys able to stomach my horrible writtning?! O_O It's a mistery thing, like Luffy would call it...AUGH! I just hope I improved after the crappy story! I did, didn't I? Right?! Right?! *sigh* I'm getting off-topic here, aren't I? Well, hope you enjoy this Mary-Sueish chapter...**

**Beta-ed by: Vanizo! (As always, thank you very much!)**

_Previously on OP:FEPQ!_

___Valentina snapped out of her thoughts, when she heard Miyako groan from the b____e____d, so she put the straw hat back onto her head and walked over to the smaller girl's side._

___''You awake?'' she asked, looking down at the blonde, who slowly opened her crystal blue eyes._

___''Yeah...''_

* * *

The blonde yawned widely, placing her right palm in front of her mouth, and shot her body in a sitting position, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

''How long were we asleep?'' Miyako questioned the Captain, who shrugged her shoulders in return.

''No idea. But the sun already rose, so it must be late in the morning or early noon.'' Valentina deduced, smiling widely at her friend. Meanwhile, Miyako hummed quietly, getting out of the bed, taking wobbling steps.

''My head feels as light as a feather...'' she rubbed her temples and sighed, before stretching herself.

''By the way...where are we now?'' the question got Miyako thinking. She concentrated really hard, thinking until she remembered.

''We're in South Blue.'' she stated, a short silence following. Until...

''Eh?! No way!'' Valentina started panicking, gripping her head tightly and jumping around, screaming.

''Yes way...I'm sorry, this is all my fault...'' Miyako's apology stopped Valentina's useless blabbering and panicking, instead she looked at the girl with big, owlish eyes, tilting her head to the side, but still holding it.

''What'cha mean?'' she questioned, blinking a few times in confusion, while Miyako sighed and looked at the floor in shame.

''If I was paying any attention to the surroundings, then I could have warned you about it...'' she mumbled, clenching her fists at the side, ''I asked you to help me save my little brother but...''

Miyako frowned, as she slowly unclenched her fists.

''I'm useless...'' When she said that, she felt tears starting to build up in her eyes, but then warm hands found their way on her shoulders, making her look at the person in confusion, teeth digging into her bottom lip to stop the tears from spilling out.

''I'm sorry.'' Now, it was Valentina's turn to apologize, and Miyako was the one confused. But, before she could ask 'why', the girl continued.

''I shouldn't have over-reacted like that...I didn't think about how you would feel...I'm really sorry.'' she said in an apologetic tone, smiling a matching smile, before her arms left the blonde's shoulders and her smile was switched with a stern look.

''But! Never, and I mean never! Say that again! You aren't useless and anyone who says that is a complete idiot!'' she scolded with a frown, her hands on her hips. When Miyako nodded slowly and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, when she smiled at her, that was when she smiled again and nodded in satisfaction.

''Good.'' Valentina grinned, closing her stormy gray eyes.

''But you know...'' Miyako stated, sweat-dropping while she stared at the still-sleeping Evil.

''It's weird how Evil-san hasn't woke up yet...'' she pointed at the sleeping boy, making Valentina giggle quietly.

''Yeah, weird. Would've expected him to, since I yelled like crazy before!'' she said in an amused tone, eyeing the snoring First Mate, who tossed in the bed, turning his back to the talking women, making them giggle.

''Well, let's go have some breakfast!'' the Captain jumped in the air, pumping her fist up, before taking the smaller girl's hand in hers, running into the kitchen.

''O-oi!'' Miyako yelled as she stumbled on her own two feet, but letting the other girl drag her to the kitchen, since she _was _pretty hungry herself.

* * *

''Ah! I'm full!'' Valentina said as she patted her stomach, after seven plates of food. Miyako, meanwhile, wiped her mouth with a white handkerchief, as she finished after three plates of food.

''How can you possibly eat that much for ___breakfast_?'' she questioned the red-haired girl, raising her eyebrows, emphasizing the word 'breakfast'.

''You ate quite allot yesterday too.'' she added, snickering at the memory of the Captain coming crashing outside, with sauce dripping all the way from her eyebrows to her chin, which made the other girl her pout.

''What's so funny?'' she asked, crossing her arms at her chest and frowning, softly glaring at the girl.

''Nothing, nothing.'' she snickered again, waving her hands in front of her. This resulted to Valentina glaring at her again, before she shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

''Well, whatever.'' With that, she got out of her chair and walked outside of the kitchen, stretching. As she lowered her hands and glanced at the horizon, she noticed something, that could have been described with only 1 word.

''An island!'' she cheered with a wide grin, that looked way too big for her face, before the kitchen door slammed open and out came the blonde sub-navigator with a map. Where she got it will always remain a mystery...

''Wow, you're right! Hmm, let's see...'' she stared at the old-looking map for a few seconds, before she smiled.

''I believe that's called the ___Bahram Island_. This island is the closest to East Blue, so I suggest we go there to rest for some time.'' the blonde suggested with a smile, making Valentina nod wildly.

''Sounds like a plan!'' she exclaimed, grinning widely at the sub-Navigator, before running down the stairs.

''I'm gonna go wake up Herz-kun!'' she told Miyako before she could ask any questions, and burst in the Captain's Quarters.

''Herz-kun! An island! Wake up, its an island!'' she chanted, shaking the First Mate by his shoulders, before he stirred and opened his black and white eyes.

''Valentina, what the hell?'' he grumbled, yawning and looking at the Captain through half-closed eyes.

''Come on, it's an island!'' Valentina told the boy, dragging him out of bed, before he finally snapped and hit her on the head.

''Ow, what was that for!?'' the girl whined, rubbing the big bump on her head, making Evil shrug and get up, before he walked out of the Quarters into his own room, grabbing the cane, that was leaned against the wooden wall.

''We at ___Sailway Island_yet?'' the boy questioned, looking at Miyako, who was staring ahead of herself with a small smile, until she snapped her head in his direction.

''I'm afraid not. After all, we're in South Blue now.'' she told Evil with an apologetic smile, making him raise his eyebrows.

''South Blue?'' he questioned, before glancing at the island. It seemed quite big, with a forest on the back side of it, and a big village in the front, where the coast was. The houses were relatively big as well, with red roofs and mostly red or green walls.

''What island is that then?'' Evil found himself asking, still staring at it, but Miyako didn't answer since she seemed deep in thought, so Valentina took the privilege of answering.

''It's called the _Bahram Island_.'' she said matter-of-factly, standing behind the tall boy, making him nod his head.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the trio docked at the island and have decided to split up to check it out. The red-haired Captain wondered into the village square, hands behind head. She was looking around herself, checking out every shop she saw. But them, her path was suddenly blocked by a tall, muscular man. He had tanned skin, along with a pair of black eyes and shaggy brown hair. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but he wore black shorts, along with green sneakers and some weird finger-less gloves.

''Um...may I help you?'' Valentina questioned, eyeing the man in confusion, making him smirk.

''Fight me.'' the man demanded, putting his hands on his hips, but Valentina just shook her head.

''No, thank you.'' she refused, resuming her walk and brushing past the man, but he only grabbed her shoulder, making her wince.

''Is that so, brat?'' he laughed and punched the back of her head, making her stumble forward, but no real damage was done.

''Oi, what are you doing so suddenly?'' Valentina grumbled, crossing her arms at her chest. Unknown to her, a huge crown gathered around the two. Evil and Miyako watching the fight as well.

''I already told you, you'll fight me! I'm Miku 'The Bully', a Pirate with a 5,000,000 belli bounty!'' he declared, puffing his chest out proudly like Usopp and grinned.

''So what?'' Valentina bit on her fingernails, like she always did when something didn't particularly interest her, which made the man growl. He reached out to the crowd and grabbed a pale arm, golden hair flying around a girl with widened, sea blue eyes.

''M-Miyako-chan!'' the Captain exclaimed, her eyes as wide as the girl's as Miyako whimpered, a flintlock pressed against her temple.

''Do it, or she's dead!'' he yelled, smirking when he noticed Valentina shaking in rage.

Bangs shadowing her eyes, fists clenched at her sides, Valentina scowled and glared at the floor. before snapping her head at his direction, sending chills down his back because of her glare.

''Let her go, asshole, or you're the one, that's gonna die!'' she barked, scowling, clenching her fists at her sides, drawing out blood, before Miku pushed the blonde to one of his comrades, who held up a different gun to her head, Miyako watching Valentina with pleading eyes, before she concentrated hard enough, calming down.

The Captain dug her teeth in her trembling-in-rage bottom lip to calm herself down, but the look Miyako had sent her certainly did not help in that. Finally deciding against it, Valentina smirked and sent the man a challenging look.

''Shall we dance?'' she asked deviously, before motioning the man to come with her hand, which he did with a smirk. He pulled out another flintlock from his belt, spun them once on his fingers, before firing at the girl, but she dodged the bullets with ease. Smirking back at him, she lifted her left hand, just as wind started speeding up and circling around her, gathering at her extended hand, before disappearing.

''What was that?'' one of the bystanders asked the other in disbelief, to which the other replied with a confused, yet incurious look, before shrugging. Miku, thinking that he had only imagined it, took off towards Valentina, a silver dagger with a green handle in his hand. How exactly he got it was a mystery, or more importantly, ___where__._

******Tornado Canon!**

When the man came near her, wind suddenly sprang out of Valentina's hand, going in a horizontal line with a tornado-like shape, spinning with great speed. The attack hit the man straight in the chest, sending him flying backwards. The man barely got up, holding his wounded chest and gasping for air.

''What _pant_ the hell are _pant_ you?!'' he questioned between pants, glaring the best he could in his state. Unfortunately for him, that wasn't enough to send a single chill down Valentina's back. Instead, she continued where they had left.

******Merry-GO-Round!**

Summoning a tornado directly at Miku's feet, Valentina made it wrap around him, while Miku spun in it, getting dizzy, he felt as though he'll throw up at any minute. Then, after three minutes, she erased it, making the man fall flat on his face, dizzy and unconscious.

The people watching the battle stared wide eyed at Miku's unmoving body, until someone broke the awkward silence.

''Ahhh! She killed 'The Bully' Miku! No way!'' one of the villagers screeched, pale in the face while pointing at the 'dead' man on the ground. Then, almost everybody started freaking out.

''Just who the hell are you!?'' another bystander cried, looking at Valentina, who already calmed down and looked at the man.

''Huh, me?'' she lifted her left hand, that disappeared seconds later.

''I ate the Kaze-Kaze no Mi. I'm a wind woman.''

Every person, except for a certain three exceptions turned pale at that and looked at her in disbelief.

''You mean that the Devil's Fruits actually exist!? Aren't they just some stupid myths or something?!'' someone cried out in surprise, making Valentina grin at him.

''Nope!'' she said cheerfully, before turning to face the men, that held Miyako hostage. Luckily _for _them, they had already released the blonde, being so surprised at the woman's power. Sighing in relief, she turned to Miku's limp body and smirked at him.

''Yo! You were an awful dance partner, dude!'' she called out to him, snickering.

''Oi, you! Who the hell are _you_!?'' a boy with gray hair asked as he stepped in front of the villagers, scowling and crossing his hands at his chest.

''Gihihihi! I'm White D. Valentina! ___Yoroshiku__!''_

**And this is it! Mary-Sue much, anyone? I totally killed your image of Valentina, didn't I? And guess what? I changed the tittle! Don't know why, but I have a habit of changing titles of this story...How many of them did this story have? Around 3-4, maybe? And just so you know, Miyako is very emotional and she's also a cry-baby, that's why it's so easy to make her cry. And the guy is know for challenging random people and crushing them in a ight! This 'The Bully!' Well, onto the reviews!**

_**Mr. Scary face: As always, thank you for the review! And glad you liked it! ^^**_

_**Barret M107: Thank you very much! I'm honored you liked it! And thanks for taking your sweet time and reviewing! :)**_

_**Avid Fan: Darn indeed! XD Well, better luck next time! ;)**_

_**Yeah, I wanted to include them in the story! And glad you like the idea! :DD**_

_**Not telling! ;) But Mr. Scary face (the 20th reviewer) has made a really cool request, so I can't wait for the Grand Line! Thank you for reviewing! **_

**Okay, this is basicly all! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**P.S I made a poll on my profile! Check it out, it's related to this story!**

**This is it! Bye! See ya in the next chapter!**


	9. Another Stowaway! Valentina!

___Gihihihi! I'm White D. Valentina! Yoroshiku!''_

Valentina grinned up at the boy as he scowled and crossed his arms at his muscular chest. Her eyes traveled across his figure, checking him out. He seemed interesting enough to her, she decided, when she had finished examining the boy from head to toe: he was tall with a muscular figure and steel-gray hair. His skin slightly tanned and his eyes were a slate gray color, his fingernails slightly longer and pointed than normal ones, his teeth sharp, he wore an open pink shirt with tribal flowers, slightly baggy black samurai pants and geta sandals.

Something clicking in her mind, Valentina shot her head in Miyako's direction, seeing the girl looking at her with widened, but amazed eyes. Her arms trembling, her knees still slightly weak, Miyako grinned up at her and whispered a strained 'Sugoi!' to her, making the Captain let out the breath she hasn't realized she was holding and smile weakly back. Just then, she was circled by a group of people, that kept asking her questions.

''When did you eat a Devil's Fruit?'' and ''Where did you get it?!'' and ''Where are you from?'' and many, many more questions that made the red-haired girl sweat-drop and laugh sheepishly.

''Ano...I didn't quite catch that...can you say that again?'' Valentina rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and smiled kindly at them, the people finally stopped bombarding her with questions. But, just as they opened their mouths to speak, a person shoved his way through the crowd and stepped in front of the girl, making her see a mop of red strands.

''Herz-kun?'' she questioned, tilting her head, the boy speaking the next second.

''That's enough for now, people. Go do whatever you do at this time of the day.'' The boy demanded, looking at the crowd blankly while crossing his arms at his chest, making the people back down and slowly walk away, glancing in the duo's direction from time to time.

''And they're gone.'' The red-haired girl said, eyes traveling between the people leaving, before she heard Evil sigh.

''Really, you're such a bother Valentina.'' He said to her, turning around to face his Captain and looked her directly in the eyes, just as she giggled sheepishly.

''Sorry, and thanks!'' Thanking him, she closed her eyes and smiled widely, making the boy sigh again, but smile back.

''I won't do it the next time, so you better start taking care of yourself more.'' He said jokingly, Valentina sticking her tongue out at him.

''Liar.'' She stated, pulling her tongue inside her mouth, making the boy chuckle. A short silence followed, the two looked like they were having a silent conversation, until it was broken by Miyako's footsteps. The blond girl stopped walking one foot away from Valentina and bowed her head at the girl.

''T-thank you very much!'' she mumbled, a small smile creeping its way on her face, before Valentina tapped her on the shoulder.

''Any time, Miyako-chan! Any time.'' She said sweetly, her eyes closed and her mouth curved upwards in a wide smile. But, the moment was broken when Valentina's stomach growled loudly and she fell on her knees, clutching it.

''I'm hungry~!'' she whined, being the over-dramatic girl she was, anime tears falling down her cheeks, her two crew mates sweat-dropping. She sniffed around, until the smell of food entered her nostrils and she stood up, running towards the source of it with Evil and Miyako not too far behind.

''Oi! Where are you going?'' the boy questioned when he caught up to her, making her look at him with a small trail of saliva coming out of her mouth.

''Food!'' she cheered, a small bubble floating over her head with chicken, onigiri and takoyaki in it.

''How good is your sense of smell really!?'' Miyako asked and yelled with a frown, running alongside Valentina, who in answer only grinned widely, before finally coming to a stop in front of a tall building, with The Paradise written above it's door. Then, a sweet aroma entered the duo's nostrils, making their stomachs growled in sync with Valentina's and they all entered the restaurant. They looked around themselves; they entered a fancy-ish restaurant with yellow painted walls and wooden tables, many people chatting happily over a mug of sake. The waiters were dressed in fancy outfits, which contained of black jackets over white dress shirts, black dress pants and matching shoes, neckties around their necks. But, unlike their appearances, they were not formal at all, in-fact they laughed along with the customers.

After seconds of looking around they noticed a familiar face, so they decided to sit next to him, Valentina skipping over while Evil and Miyako walked behind her like normal people.

''Heey~!'' the Captain said in a sing-song voice, making the boy glare at her.

''The hell you doing here?'' he asked, rudely pointing an accusing finger at her, but she only giggled, just as her two friends sat beside her.

''I don't think that he wants us here, Valentina.'' Her first mate pointed out, eying the boy in disinterest, making him growl.

''Ya think? What the hell gave you a hint, Sickly?'' he gruffed at the boy, making the red-haired girl giggle again.

''You're funny!'' she said to the boy, whose name is currently unknown, making him hit her on the head.

''Shut up, you...!'' he barked, glaring at her, but she only lifted her hands up in defeat and smiled at him, before picking up the menu from the table and turned its pages one by one, until she finally settled on what she'll have.

''Yosh! I'll have some takoyaki!'' she announced, grinning and putting the menu back on the table.

''Right away!'' a random voice said, probably a waiter. Then, the Captain decided to speak to the gray-haired boy again, him scowling at her.

''So, who are you?'' she said, smiling at him, while he only scoffed at her, but answered seconds later.

''I'm the mother fucking Fang King!'' came his answer, still scowling at the red haired girl, but she blinked

''Mother fucking Fang King? That's too hard to say...'' she said to herself, thinking for a sec, before she came up with an idea.

''Oh, I know! I'll just call you 'Fang'! How's that?'' questioning the boy, she smiled softly, while he let out a quiet 'tch'.

''You just can't get it through your little head that I don't want to talk to you, now do you? Well, do whatever you want then, miss. Stupid.'' He dismissed her, the girl pouting at him.

''I'm not stupid, Fang!'' she said to him, glaring, and he returned the gesture, before he smirked.

''Keep telling yourself that, Stupid.'' Valentina pouted again and rolled her eyes, looking away from the boy.

''Shut up!'' she whined, crossing her arms at her chest.

''So, um...'' Miyako started, breaking the awkward silence, ''are you a local, Fang-san?''

The boy rolled his eyes at he question, but answered nonetheless.

''Yeah, what of it?'' he glared at the girl, who put her hands up in defeat and shook her head.

''Just wondering! And how old are you, exactly?''

''I'm 18. What the fuck's with the question, Blondie?'' He asked, making Miyako sigh.

''I'm just wondering, no need to get so worked up about it! Sheesh...'' she said to him, making him glare at her.

''Mou! Where's my takoyaki?! I'm starving!'' Valentina suddenly complained, puffing her cheeks, while the three at the table had different reaction; 'Fang King' rolled his eyes and scowled at her, Miyako sighed, clutching her head and Evil...well, he was asleep.

''Shut up! You're so freakin' noisy! What are you, a brat?!'' the gray-haired boy yelled at her, clutching his ears, but Valentina only whined some more, and she continued, until the waiter brought her the takoyaki. It was gone in a second, anyway, only three remained.

''Ah, I'm full~!'' she sighed contently, petting her belly, while Miyako was staring wide-eyed at the girl, eying her in disbelief.

''No way! Valentina, you only left one for me!'' Miyako complained, hitting the girl across her head, but she only laughed it off.

''Don't worry, don't worry! We'll get a chef soon!'' Valentina grinned at the girl, before glancing at Evil.

''Oi, is he for real?'' the captain questioned, pointing an accusing finger at Evil, who was happily snoring away, hands folded behind his head.

''Tch. The bastard's sleeping while I'm stuck with two stupid bitches. How convenient.'' Fang King snorted, making the 2 girl shout.

''Hey!'' they both said in unison.

''Don't compare me to Valentina!'' Miyako added, making the said girl cry anime-tears.

''Miyako~!'' she whined, the 'tears' still running down her cheeks, making the blonde roll her eyes.

''It's true, though.'' She said with a smirk, Valentina slamming her head onto the table, sobbing dramatically.

''You big meanie!'' she whined again, making the gray-haired boy groan in desperation, Miyako rolling her eyes again.

''Ano...I'm really sorry for the inconvenience but you're being a bother to the other customers. So please, pay up and go outside.'' A waiter suddenly piped up, stepping to Valentina's table, making Miyako and the Captain look at each other and say. ''Pay up?''

Then, Valentina kicked Evil under the table, making him stir.

''What the hell?'' he mumbled, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, before Valentina pushed a Takoyaki in his mouth, Miyako and Fang King plopping a ball inside their mouths.

''What the hell, Valentina!? You want to kill me?!'' Evil yelled at the girl, but she only tugged on his and the grey-haired boy's sleeve and yelled: ''Dine and dash!''

Then, she started running out of the restaurant and onto the street, Miyako not far behind.

Yells like 'Oi, what are you doing?!' and 'Let me go, you bloody bitch!' came from Evil's and Fang's mouths, but she only continued running towards the pier, being chased by several waiters. When the ship came into view, she used her 'Sky Walk' and got onto it, Miyako following with her 'Tenshi no Tsubasa'. After the blonde raised the anchor, Valentina let go of Evil's and Fang's sleeves, making the latter kick her in the legs, before she fell onto the floor with a loud 'THUD'.

''Coyote!'' a person from the village called out in shock, making the gray-haired boy run to the railing.

''Old man!'' he called back, his eyes widened, until he turned to Valentina, whom tilted her head to the side.

''Coyote? Weren't you the mother fucking Fang King?'' she questioned in confusion, the boy's body shaking in rage.

''No time for that! Turn this stupid ship around, you bitch!'' Coyote barked, scowling.

''Sorry, but I can't do that.'' Miyako joined in the conversation, since she was the sub-navigator, making Coyote growl at her.

''Why the hell not!?'' he ran to her, shaking her by the collar, making her lift her hands up in surrender.

''I can't do anything without the Captain's consent.'' She informed him, the boy let go of her collar and turned to Valentina.

''Well?!'' he yelled, but Valentina only shook her head and said: ''Nope!'' with a too-big-for-my-face grin, making Coyote run to her and kick her in the stomach, but no damage was done to her, since she turned into air.

''Sorry, but...We don't have the time'' she informed him, shrugging her shoulders.

At that, Coyote tried kicking her in the head, but it only went through her, his fists clenched.

''What the hell do you mean?! Is the world going to end, if you turn this stupid ship around and let me get off it?!''

''No, but Miyako-chan's brother may be dead, if we change the course again! Look, we'll drop you off at the next island and from there, you're on your own!'' Valentina tried to reason, but the boy wouldn't let her have her way.

''Then why did you even drag me here, huh?! You didn't have to do that, now did you?!'' he shot back, glaring at her, a scowl plastered on his face, but Valentina only sighed in frustration.

''I thought you couldn't pay!'' she defended herself, huffing and rolling her eyes.

'' I could!'' the boy was beyond angry now. He was in-rage, his whole body was shaking the way Valentina's did, when she faced Miku earlier that day.

''Look, I'm sorry okay! But you'll have to put up with us until we return to East Blue and arrive at Sailway so stop yelling and do something in the meantime.'' Valentina said, grinning at the boy, but he only huffed and crossed his arms at his chest. But, before he could say anything else, Evil stepped in front of him.

''Would you calm down so we could talk this over a cup of tea?'' he said to the boy, holding up an imaginary mug, making a tick-mark grow on his forehead.

''Why you little...!" Coyote's face grew red in anger as he prepared to launch himself at the red-headed First Mate, the boy only looking at him with a small smirk.

''Okay, okay, that's enough you two.'' Valentina butted in the conversation, stepping between the two with a sigh, making Coyote sent Evil a glance that clearly said 'I'm gonna kill you later', making the boy's smirk widen for an inch, before his face became unreadable as he looked at Valentina.

''Herz-kun, he's our guest. Be nice.'' The girl scolded the boy, frowning, making him roll his eyes and walk away, but not before looking at Coyote, who glared at him.

''Bastard...!'' he swore under his breath, scowling, Valentina hitting him lightly on the shoulder for that.

''What the hell's that for?'' he questioned, glaring at the girl, making her shake her head and sigh.

''The same goes for you, okay? I don't know if you're a good guy or not, but this is my ship and you're going to behave.'' Valentina grinned innocently up at the boy, making him growl in annoyance.

''Yeah, sure, I'm gonna listen to a stupid brat-" "_Hey, I'm not stupid!" "..._that knows nothing else but to whine about food. Yup, can't see anything wrong with that.'' He retortedsarcastically, the girl huffing at his response, before glaring at him.

''Don't call me stupid!'' she frowned, before shaking her head and clutching it with her right palm.

''This ain't gonna bring us anywhere...look, I'm sorry I dragged you into this, alright? I didn't mean to. I promise you that, after we save Miyako-chan's brother, we're bringing you right back, okay?'' Valentina look up at the tall boy, who scowled at her and opened his mouth to speak, before reconsidering his words and closing it with a sigh. Rubbing the back of his neck, he spoke.

''Sure, whatever. And...look, I'm not the type to say this so don't get used to this!'' he snapped at the captain, who only tilted her head in confusion, knitting her eyebrows, then she nodded a moment later, still not sure where this was going.

''I'm sorry too, I guess.'' He finally told the girl what he wanted to, sighing in the process, making her beam.

''It's okay!'' Valentina beamed, watching as he grinned weakly, but it quickly turned into a deep scowl.

''But what the hell do you mean 'return to East Blue'? Why are you even in the South then?'' Coyote questioned, scowling at the Captain, who only shrugged her shoulders.

''Got lost in a storm.''

''Don't you have a navigator? You're really stupid, aren't you?''

''Hey! And yeah, we have one – well actually she's a sub-navigator until we get a real one.'' Valentina said to him, pointing with her thumb behind herself, to the kitchen door

''Okay. '' he nodded, still scowling, casually strolling over to the said-door, the wind user watching in confusion, as he opened the wooden door and took a step inside the dinning room-kitchen.

''Oi, you.'' He said to Miyako, who was holding a torn-at-the-edges map, brows knitted in concentration, before she snapped her head at the boy, surprised at the sudden interruption.

''Yes?'' she folded the map back to its original state and leaned back in the hair she was sitting on.

''Give me the damn map and your damn compass.''


	10. The Strange Accent?

**Hey, hey, hey, my readers! I'm back! It's really good to be back...*sighs in content* And my vacation is starting soon...Can't wait! And again, there's not much happening in this chapter, so I'm really sorry for the lack of action! But I found a great cliffhanger to end this chapter with! *grins evilly* I hope you'll enjoy it~! And this might have a bit of suspense in it, if there are questions that you want to have answered. I hope you'll like my little cliffhanger, like stated before, and please, review!  
**

**Beta-ed by:Vanizo! (Yay, he's back! :D)**

___''Hey! And yeah, we have one – well actually she's a sub-navigator until we get a real one.'' Valentina said to him, pointing with her thumb behind herself, to the kitchen door_

_''Okay. '' he nodded, still scowling, casually strolling over to the said-door, the wind user watching in confusion, as he opened the wooden door and took a step inside the dinning room-kitchen._

_''Oi, you.'' He said to Miyako, who was holding a torn-at-the-edges map, brows knitted in concentration, before she snapped her head at the boy, surprised at the sudden interruption._

_''Yes?'' she folded the map back to its original state and leaned back in the hair she was sitting on._

_''Give me the damn map and your damn compass.''_

* * *

Miyako blinked her eyes stupidly, her brain slowly processing the demand, before her mouth tucked downwards in a frown.

''Huh? Why do you say that?'' her tone was coated with a deep accent as she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. The boy scowled in response as he extended his hand towards the girl.

''I won't repeat it again, Girly. Give me the damn map and compass.'' Miyako's frown deepened, before she brought her hand towards the golden compass that rested on the table and squeezed it tightly. She glared at the gray-haired boy.

''Miyako, you should give it to him. Maybe the guy knows a thing or two about navigation.'' A male voice piped up from behind Coyote and Miyako, the blonde glancing behind the tall boy's shoulder to look at Evil.

''But...'' Trailing off, her grip on the golden metal device loosened up while she looked down to the floor, her eyes narrowing again. Her tone was still coated with an accent, her fingers trailing circles on the cold compass, Coyote's rough hand snatching it from her the next minute.

''Hey!'' Miyako panicked, her hand reaching out for the device, but the man already went out of the kitchen.

Stepping outside the door frame, he flipped the compass over, narrowing his steel eyes at the arrow pointing directly East from their location. Then, he opened the old-looking Map, allowing Miyako to snatch back her precious compass while he concentrated on figuring out the distance between South Blue and East Blue.

Quiet footsteps echoed from his left, but they were left ignored as his eyes narrowed in concentration. Finally, they stopped just beside him, Evil peering over the man's shoulder to get a better look at what he was so concentrated on. Unluckily for him, his figure made a shadow on the map, which resulted to the man kicking him in his knees, a deep scowl plastered on his face.

The red-haired first mate fell on his butt with a loud '_THUD_' and groaned at the impact.

''Oi, Evil, you okay?'' Now, the captain came into the scene as she stood above him, her eyes peering curiously at him while holding out a hand for him to take. The boy grabbed her hand, thanking her, rubbing imaginary dirt off his clothes when he got up, before looking at Coyote with an unamused expression.

''What did you do that for?'' he asked him, but got no answer in return as the gray-haired boy folded back the map and held up five fingers, making everybody on the stair case look at him weirdly.

''Huh?'' the crew asked in unison, tilting their heads, Fang only sighing in annoyance, before speaking in an irritated tone.

''Five hours until you come to the East Blue, retards. God, you're so smart.'' Coyote muttered the last part sarcastically, but Valentina got it the wrong way; she thought he meant it.

''Thanks!'' she beamed, grinning widely the too-big-for-my-face grin while closing her eyes. The gray-headed face-palmedand muttered something about 'stupid captains and their messed up brains', while Evil covered up his chuckles with coughs and Miyako grew a ___huge_sweat-drop on the back of her head.

''Rreally Valentina...?'' she asked, rolling her eyes, her tone still coated with a deep accent, making Evil stop chuckling and raise an eyebrow at her.

''Wait...what's up with the accent?'' he narrowed his eyes in confusion, noticing the way she stiffened when he mentioned it, Coyote stopping muttering about stupid captains to look at the boy weirdly.

''Huh? You mean that the chick, whatever her name is, didn't always have an accent?'' When the red-head nodded, he too looked at Miyako weirdly. When the subject opened her mouth to speak, Valentina was the one to do that for her.

''What? You guys didn't notice? It was a little lighter before, but I'm pretty sure she had the accent even when she first showed us the way to the ship, Evil. Isn't that right?''

The captain turned her head to Miyako, a small smile finding its way on her face. She continued staring at the blonde girl, whose eyes were as wide as plates, completely ignoring when Evil answered. "Really? I never noticed..."

''You've noticed?...'' Miyako questioned, still surprised by the fact.

''Yup! It was hard not to!'' the girl in question confirmed, nodding her head, before tilting her head to the side with eyes narrowed in confusion.

''Why? Was I not supposed to?'' When Miyako shook her head, her confusion rose.

The blonde sighed and started explaining, ''It's just that nobody really noticed beforre...'' The 'r' she said was rough and sharp, making Evil look at her with his eyebrows raised high,

''Well, it's not like I can't understand why they didn't notice...but why did you try to hide you accent? I don't think it's that much of a big deal.'' Now it was Evil's time to question the girl, Coyote who stood next to him nodded with a frown.

''That's bothering me too, Blondie. Why the hell would you go through all the trouble of hiding the stupid accent from u-...From them.'' Correcting himself, Coyote pointed between Valentina and her first mate, Miyako clenching her fist at her side, before unclenching it and sighed, motioning the three to follow, to which they complied.

When they arrived to the deck, the blonde made the other three sit in a wide circle. Valentina looked at Miyako in confusion, Evil just stared at her, waiting for her to continue and Coyote...he was wondering why the hell he should listen to this.

''Okay, I'll tell you everything that's going on...Including why Kai-chan was kidnapped.''

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Hehehe...I'm evil, aren't I? *wiggles eyebrows* I never was really good with cliffhangers, but I hope I did good with this 1! I don't know, it just seemed to be the perfect place to finish, I guess...But again, I have the feeling that this is a bit rushed... But DON! We'll find out the reason for Kai's kidnapping in the next chapter! It won't be really a dialoge, more like a story, you know, the way Oda-sensei shows us some of the Characters pasts? Yeah,something like that, just that it won't be a character's past...Does this make any sense?**

**Oh well, onto my _favourite topic of the day: reviews~!_**

**_Barret M107: Thanks for worrying about me! It really kind of moves me to see how much you care..._**

**_Glad you liked it! *grins* And thank God...I was sure there were TONS of mistakes...But don't forget to tell me if I screw up on his personality somewhere, okay? :)_**

**_Thanks for leaving a review!_**

**_Mr. Scary face: Thank you!Glad it was to your likings!_**

**_I knew it! *snaps fingers* You were right! Thank you for reviewing!_**

**_Avid fan: I knew it! *grins*_**

**_Okay, thank God... I was sure that it sounded perverted!_**

**_Well, that's too bad...But who's Atla? And, if it will be the 1 chosen by the voters, you'll find out about it!_**

**_Awww! Thank yo, glad you think so! I hope he's okay too... And thank you very much for leaving a review!_**

**_DaRubberManof98: What? Is there really so little new-era fics out there?_**

**_E-even if you compliment me, it won't make me happy, idiot~! *blushing while doing a Chopper-dance*_**

**_Oh? Well, then I gotta go check him out, don't I? *grins* Thanks for reviewing!_**

**And that's it! I'm really grateful to everyone who takes their sweet time to read this story! Catch ya on the next chapter!**

**P.S I made a poll on my profile considering this story, so be free to check it out! :D  
**

**P.S.S Miyako's accent is french, but I don't know how to write English-French...And sorry that this chapter wasn't the best 1 I could make!**

_**Together, we'll make our dreams a reality!**_


	11. Miyako's Story!

**_Chapter 11: Miyako's Story! So this is why Kaito was..._**

**Beta-ed by: Vanizo! (As always!)**

* * *

**Previously on: Journey for One Piece and Beyond!**

When they arrived to the deck, the blonde made the other three sit in a wide circle. Valentina looked at Miyako in confusion, Evil just stared at her, waiting for her to continue and Coyote...he was wondering why the hell he should listen to this.

''Okay, I'll tell you everything that's going on...Including why Kai-chan was kidnapped.''

* * *

_'Hey, Kai-chan!'' A younger Miyako cheerfully __greeted her little brother, who was holding something in his hand, using a cloth to polish it._

_''Hey Miya-chan!'' he greeted back, smiling widely, but not directly __facing her. The girl sat next to him and watched him run the cloth over the golden metal. After a few minutes of silence, the blonde boy exclaimed 'Finished' while holding it up._

_''What's this?'' she peered curiously__at the now polished metal, the boy pushing it in her face. It was a golden compass, with swirls randomly going around and some red rubies and diamonds randomly placed on it._

_''This is called _**_Sensō _Compass**. _Kinku-san gave it to me!'' Kai was now smiling proudly, until Miyako pointed something out._

_''You missed a spot.'' She chuckled when her little brother took back the compass and examined it thoroughly, but was still smiling._

_''Ah, you're right.'' He said in a monotone voice, but surprisingly was still smiling. He picked up the white cloth laying by his side and continued rubbing the metal, until it was so clean, it literally sparkled._

_''Is this better?'' The still-smiling Kai questioned, giving Miyako the compass in her hands. She flinched a little at the coldness of it, but still examined it._

_''No, there's a small spot here, too.'' She pointed to a tiny, tiny spot at the edge of the compass. It was so tiny, Kai had to squint his eyes to see it._

_''Really, Miya-chan, what a perfectionist.'' He shook his head with a smile, making Miyako smirk._

_''What? Does it bother you?'' she teased, Kai only grinning in__ response._

_''Yup! Sometimes it gets annoying!'' Miyako pouted at that, making the boy next to her chuckle._

_''You're mean, Kai-chan. Is that a way to treat your Onee-chan?'' she complained, looking away, but turning back when hearing the boy giggle happily._

_''I was just kidding, Miya-chan!'' He hit her shoulder playfully, Miyako only sighing at his sense of humor._

_''Whatever.'' She grinned slightly, shaking her head._

_''Nee, Miya-chan?'' Kai questioned, making Miyako hum__in response._

_''Would you hold onto this Compass for me? It's really special and 's__why it has a name.'' Kai continued, eyes peering pleadingly __into hers, making her laugh. He only looked confused, but of course, he was still smiling._

_''Sure, sure. Why not?'' she chuckled, not understanding why he would PLEAD for her to do it. She took the device into her hand and carried it into her room, locking it safely in a box._

* * *

_A day after Kai was kidnapped, Miyako woke up in her bed, her head bandaged up. She tried touching the wound on the back of it, but she only flinched in pain. The event that occurred__a day ago was still fresh in her mind and it took her all for her not to cry out._

_''Oh, kiddo, yer awake!'' a cheerful voice said from the door frame, the girl recognizing__it immediately._

_''D-dad?'' she questioned, a figure stepping out of the shadows._

_''Hey, how ya feelin', kiddo?'' the figure questioned, patting Miyako's head with a small grin, the girl nodding in response._

_''W-where's Kai-chan? Is he really...'' Miyako did not dare to finish her sentence as the man beside her sighed._

_''Yea, kiddo. He's away.'' He confirmed, making her look down, suddenly finding the sheets very interesting._

_''D-dad, why was Kai-chan...kidnapped?'' she let her bangs cover her eyes, shadowing them, the man only laughed. It was a sad sound though._

_''Da'__kid's got luck, ya know? If he wasn't kidnapped by them, he would've been dead. Allot __of pirates are lookin' fer'__something the kid has and they wouldn't hesitate to kill him.'' He explained with a sad smile, sitting by the girls bed. Miyako __only bit her bottom lip, small tears gathering in her eyes._

_''W-what does he have, dad?'' she managed to whisper, her dad sighing in the process._

_''Somethin' very special. Not allowed to tell ya more, sorry kiddo.'' And with a last pat to the girl's head, he left the room, leaving Miyako alone in the bed with her own thoughts._

* * *

_A year after the kidnapping, Miyako was working part-time as a waitress in the restaurant. Her shift had __already finished, so she was on her way to the islands' library._

_''Hello?'' she called out, placing __her stuff to a corner. She waited until an elderly __woman came to her._

_''Oh, Miyako. Back again?'' the short woman asked, smiling while looking at her through __her thick glasses, the blonde only nodding with a smile._

_''Yup!'' she smiled at the older woman, who motioned for Miyako to follow her. She complied and walked behind __her, until they stopped at the history section._

_'' We have a new book today, that might be of some help.'' She pulled out a thick, violet book from the shelf and blew the dust away, handing __it to the blonde._

_''Thank you.'' Miyako thanked her, smiling, while brushing the remaining dust away. The librarian smiled in return, before she walked away, leaving Miyako alone._

_The book was called 'Legendary Creations of Cascadara Island' and it didn't seem to be of much help to her, but she decided to read it anyway._

_She skimmed through it but, when she saw a name__she recognized, she stopped dead__in her tracks. It read:_

**_Sensō Compass:_**

**_The Sens_**_ō_**_Compass_****_is a legendary compass, developed by Cascadara Island's most famous scientist. It is one_****_of the only compasses, who have the power to safely navigate through the Grand Line. People say that it also has the power to bring back Cascadara, but this theory has not been proved yet, since the Compass has _****_probably been destroyed. Cacadara is rumored to be an underwater island, but, like previously stated, the Sensó Compass, meaning War Compass; has the power to bring it back. This legendary item is rumored to be Alvador's last creation, as he sank, along with the Island, so it is of _****_extremely high value: The price for an object like this would be more that 10,000 berries._**

_Miyako was gaping, rubbing her eyes and all sorts of stuff, but the tittle and the price didn't disappear, no matter what. Suddenly, she understood._

_''So this is why Kai-chan was...''_

* * *

**And...done! It's been a while, huh guys? I'm sorry for the delay but I'm going through a serious case of writers block right now, this is my only excuse for the shortness of this chapter! And about that Compass...No, it is not able to _Navigate _through the GL, only to its Island! I'm not gonna explain in full detail now, but think of that weird turtle compass in 1 of the movies! (And no, I didn't copy it from there! I watched the OP movie with it _after _I thought of the Compass!) And now, onto the reviews~!**

_**Mr. Scary face: Thank you! Glad you liked it! ^_^**_

_**Oh? The last time I checked, I was able to swim...Maybe I ate it accidentley?! No! T_T**_

_**Thank you for reviewing!**_

_**Barret M107: That's too bad...*pats your back***_

_**Yeah, I know! I'll try to make more action-packed chapters soon, 'kay' ;) Thanks, glad you like it!**_

_**Thanks for the review!**_

_**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin: Oh? What a coincidence! XD Thanks for leaving a review!**_

_**Avid fan: Thank you! I'm flattered! ^/^ And I don't have much confidence in my work for some reason...**_

_**Yeah, you got it! And that's too bad...**_

_**Oh, sorry for the misunderstanding! So, that's 1 vote for Wind Bennder, right?**_

_**Well, here ya have it! Hope you liked it and thank you for taking your time and reviewing! :DDD**_

**That's everybody! To tell ya the truth, I haven't planned to tell you the 1st reason until a bit later in the story but I changed my mind for some reason...Don't know why, though! And about that price...No, it's not exagerated. The Compass is made out of pure gold with some diamonds and other little crystals adoring the front. And 1 of the other reason for it's price is the fact that this is a one-of-a-kind Compass, and the last creation of the Scientist. The fact that it's supposed to bring back a sunken Island is helping as well. See ya on the next chappie!**

**And don't forget to vote on my poll! Or leave a review!**

**P.S (I'm about to do some shame-less advertising!) If you've played the game Eden Eternal, please check out my story about it! If not, I highly recomend playing it! I got addicted to it! XD**


	12. The Hammer Sinks!

**The Hammer Sinks! Re-surfacing?**

**Beta-ed by: Vanizo! (As always, thanks!)**

**XxX**

1 day felt like just an hour to Miyako, as she had her back against the deck, looking up at the sky. After explaining what she had thought happened to her brother, she excused herself, saying that she was getting kinda sleepy, and went to her room.

Then, after the coast was clear, she snook out of the room, and climbed upon the deck.

She could still hear the Captain's laughter echoing in her ears as she clutched them. ''Ugh, and I thought she was nice...'' she said mostly to herself, frowning up at the clear sky. Suddenly, she heard a door slam open, startling her, making her yelp.

''Oh, you're already up, Miyako?'' she heard someone say with a yawn, Miyako flinching slightly.

''Y-yeah.'' She answered to Valentina, who was making her way up to the deck, her steps echoing around the ship as it was so quiet.

''What are you doing, Valentina?'' Miyako found herself asking with a frown, shooting her body up in a sitting position, before looking over her shoulder, where she saw a head full of red hair, and two eyebrows raised high.

Seconds later, a pair of silver eyes peeked out of the corner, Miyako now fully seeing how confused the other girl was.

''Umm...Walking up?'' she said in a voice, that clearly said 'are-you-stupid?', making a tick appear on the blonde's forehead.

''I know that! I meant why?'' she screamed while whispering, still frowning, and got annoyed look from Valentina.

''Are you saying that I can't talk to you anymore?'' she whined, softly glaring at the girl in front of her, who chuckled in return.

''Sorry, sorry, didn't mean it like that.'' Miyako grinned at the Captain, who stopped glaring and started smiling widely, before walking towards where Miyako was sitting. ''So why are you up here?''

''Why? Can't I be?'' asked Miyako, chuckling, making the older girl giggle.

''Nope!'' she said jokingly, nudging the other with her elbow, getting a roll with the eyes in return, before the blonde smirked. Though it fell as soon as it came.

''Hey, why did you laugh?'' she asked in a serious tone. Valentina stopping with her quiet laughs at the second

''Why I laughed? What'cha mean?'' she asked, raising her eyebrows at the smaller teen, who frowned.

''When I told you about Kai-chan...You laughed. Why was that?''

''Oh, that? It was because I was expecting something more...serious, after the way you spoke with us, maybe a power to rule the world or somethin'?'' Valentina snickered, grinning at Miyako, the girl only raising her eyebrows in response.

''Oh? So you aren't angry, or at least interested, that I have a compass with me, that is worth more than an ordinary compass?'' she questioned, her tone laced with slight sarcasm, the other only grinning brightly. ''Nope!''

The simple response broke the ice and Miyako couldn't help but grin back.''That's good then! Now, let's go make something for eat!'' she jumped on her feet, holding out a hand for the Captain to take, who complied at got herself on her feet, before letting go of the youngsters hand, cleaning imaginary dirt off her clothes.

''Yeah, let's go!'' the Captain cheered at the proposition, grinning all the way to her ears. The two started walking towards the kitchen quietly, until they heard someone groan from behind.

Another door swung open, revealing Coyote, the stowaway in all the glory. With his messed up hair he looked almost ridiculous enough to make them both laugh. His hair looked like it was electricfied, with it sticking into the air.

''What the hell ya' looking at?'' the boy snapped at the two, who kept staring at him, unable to suppress snickers.

''Nothing, you just look...ridiculous.'' the red-haired girl decided to say, failing to suppress a snicker as she spoke, making him glare.

''Shut up.'' He scowled at the duo, who smirked at him, before turning around and walking towards the kitchen.

* * *

''Miyako, why didn't you say you could cook? I wouldn't have to eat so much raw meat then!'' Valentina exclaimed as she patted her belly, sighing in content, the blonde only shrugged. ''Ya' never asked.''

''Well, you didn't mentioned it.'' The older of the duo fought back, frowning as she looked at the blonde from the corner of her eyes.

When nothing else came, she decided to change the subject. ''Ya' know,'' she started. ''When we save your brother, maybe you could join the crew? You're fun to have around!''

Miyako looked at the red-haired girl for a few seconds with raised eyebrows before she sighed and shook her head. ''Sorry, but that's an offer I can't take.''

''Why not?'' Valentina cried out, pouting, though nothing seemed to change Miyako's mind as she continued staring in front of herself.

''Just because.'' She muttered, staring blankly at the open window, until she saw the grey-haired boy coming directly at them.

''What is it?'' she asked him, as he stepped in, still scowling.

''We're in East Blue, and in about forty minutes, we'll arrive at the shitty island. Just came to warn ya' idiots about it.'' He announced, before closing the door.

'' Finally!'' Valentina exclaimed with a laugh, getting up from the chair and running towards the door at top speed.

''Hey!'' Miyako called behind her, though she was ignored, as the Captain closed the door with a loud thud. Sighing, Miyako took hold of Valentina's, as well as hers plate and walked towards the sink, starting to wash the dishes.

* * *

Meanwhile, the hyper captain was sitting on the Phoenix's back again, staring ahead of herself with a huge smile, the stowaway navigator standing with his hands against the railing. Evil, who had woken up, when Valentina slammed the kitchen door, was yawning behind the girl, staring blankly ahead himself as he tried to rub sleep out of his eyes.

Minutes later, the Sub-Navigator joined the trio at the figure head, shaking her hands to get rid of the last drops of water.

Suddenly, the boat rocked wildly, making the girl sitting on the figure head to lose balance and, before anyone could act, to start falling into the sea.

''Valentina!'' Miyako exclaimed in shock, staring wide-eyed at the falling girl, who landed in the water with a loud splash, flapping her arms around wildly.

''Aaah help!'' she exclaimed between gulps of sea water, kicking wildly under water, until she started sinking.

''Captain!'' Evil said in shock, watching as the red-haired girl sunk, cursing silently the way he couldn't do anything.

''Stupid!'' Coyote meanwhile yelled, stared wide eyed at the sinking silhouette, before he heard the wood creak and, before he knew it, Miyako was heading towards the sea in a jumping position.

''You idiot!'' Coyote roared as Miyako fell in the water with a splash, sinking immediately. He prepared to jump in himself, seeing as he was the only one who knew how to swim, until bubbles found their way to surface and, with the captain beneath her hand, Miyako reurfaced.

**XxX**

**Wow, I'm sure you weren't expecting that, did you? And I'm sorry for the late update, but I had no idea how to do this chapter, as well had a case of writers block, then I went on a vacation...Sucks, huh? Well, I hope you liked the cliffy and are probably thinking 'WTH? How can she swim?' but don't worry, it will be explained in the next chapter! OK, so probably not 'explained', because she(Miyako) herself doesn't know, but you get the idea! Bye, see ya!**

**Cheers!**


	13. The swimming Devil Fruit User?

**Beta-ed by: Vanizo! (As always, thank you very much!)**

**Chapter 13: The swimming Devil Fruit User? A misteryous voice?**

**/**

Valentina threw a coughing fit. When she was back up on the surface, water dropped from her face to the sea. She breathed in deeply a few times, earning a concerned look from Miyako but, before she could say something Evil beat her to it.

''Are you two alright?'' Evil asked the duo, leaning on the railing, only to sigh in relief when they both nodded, though the Captain did so weakly.

''Be more careful the next time, idiot. It wouldn't be my damn problem if you drowned, got it?'' Coyote grumbled, frowning down at the two, Valentina giving him a weak toothy grin.

''Got it. Thanks, Fang.'' She said, before she started coughing again.

''Let's get you on dry land, 'kay?'' she heard Miyako say, before she chanted the all-familiar words.

**Tenshi no Tsubasa!**

Sprouting her wings out of her back, Miyako flew up with the Captain, landing on the deck with a soft _Thud,_ her wings thendisappeared at the same moment. Then, Valentina jumped out of the blonde's arms, though she stumbled a few times when she got on the ground and, surprise, surprise, she fell on the floor.

''Oops.'' She giggled, sitting up while rubbing the small bruise on her forehead. Though Evil offered her his hands so she could stand up. The girl took it and pulled herself on her feet, thanking him with a grin.

''You're welcome.'' The boy answered pulling his palm back, before he coughed awkwardly.

''Oi, stupid! I think it would be a damn good idea if you changed clothes!'' Coyote barked, though he was facing the other way.

''Yeah, I agree with Coyote-san! You'll catch a cold like zis.'' Miyako nodded, though she swore that she heard Coyote say something along the lines of 'I wasn't talking about a cold. Besides, idiots don't catch cold.', though she ignored it.

''Actually, you should both change clothes or you will..._catch a cold_.'' Evil said, again coughing awkwardly, while looking away from both of them. The two girls looked at each other, before shrugging, and they walked to their own rooms.

''And _no _peeking!'' Miyako said, looking over her shoulder, before she closed the door behind herself.

''Who would?!'' Coyote called after her, scowling. Though he was ignored by her. Instead, he noticed that Evil was deep in thought, so he jerked his eyebrow upwards.

''Oi, Sickly!'' he said to him, though he had no response. Evil just kept staring into the sea, his eyes narrowed considerably.

_/_

_Flashback:_

_''Oi, you ate a Devil's Fruit?''_

_''Yeah, the Tsu-Tsu no Mi. Paramecia.''_

_/_

''Oi! Are ya deaf or something!?'' Evil snapped out of his thoughts as he heard someone yelling at him from a close distance, making him blink his eyes a few times, before he sighed.

''What?'' he asked Coyote, the boy scowling at him.

''Don't you 'what' me! I asked you what's your damn problem! Why the hell are you ignoring me?''

''I wasn't trying to ignore you, though.'' Evil pointed out, sighing again, until he continued.

''I was just remembering something Miyako said to me once. About her being a Devil Fruit user.''

Coyote blinked a few times, remembering the previous scene and how she was able to swim, before he raised his eyebrows.

''A Devil Fruit User?'' he repeated, still confused, Evil nodding at him, until the door to Miyako's room opened revealing her without her bandana, her bangs pulled back by a hair clip, decorated with a big yellow star. She also had on a blue T-Shirt with a huge star in the middle, matching her clip, over a white shirt, a long, dark blue skirt with a black stripe at the hem and blue ballet flats.

She was drying her hair with a white towel, before she draped it over shoulder, smiling slightly.

''Hey, sorry if I interrupted your converzation, guys.'' She apologized, walking towards the duo. But, before they could comment on t, the door to Valentina's room opened, revealing her in a long, red hoodie with black stripes and short sleeves, beige baggy samurai pants with a red upper and lower hem, and red flip-flops with a fake Hibiscus flower glued on it.

Instead of her usual Straw Hat, she was now wearing a white Top Hat with a red ribbon, a flower identical to the one on her flops at the side.

''Yo!'' she raised her hand in greeting, Miyako and Evil returning the gesture, Coyote only barely raising his hand, before he lowered it again.

''Hey Valentina, I think that Miyako has more explanations for us, like how she can swim when she's a Devil Fruit User.'' Evil went right to the fact, looking at Miyako, who was surprised, everybody's eyes on her.

''Wait, you're a Devil Fruit User, who can swim? SO COOL!'' Valentina practically teleported herself to the girl's side, sparkles all around her, making Coyote groan in annoyance, Miyako blink again, and Evil snickered at her act.

''Umm...Thankz?'' Miyako said shyly, grinning unsurely while scratching the back of her neck, Valentina continuing throwing questions at her.

''You're lucky, you know? You can swim, while I sink.'' Valentina said with a pout, puffing out her cheeks while she looked away, still pouting.

'' Okay, enough!'' Coyote suddenly said, scowling. ''It doesn't matter how fucking cool you think it is, it's still completely impossible!''

''I'm with Coyote on this one Valentina. Come on, think about it: A Devil Fruit User, who can swim. Don't you think that's crazy?'' Evil said, his face fixed in a neutral look, while he crossed his arms at his chest, Valentina grumbling before him.

''I know...''

''So, when did you eat your fruit? Where did you get it?'' Evil shifted his attention to Miyako, the girl feeling awkward the whole time. She put her thumb under her chin, seemingly deep in thought, until she looked back down.

''I don't know.'' The simple answer made Evil sweat-drop, Coyote scowl and Valentina blink a few times.

''You don't know?'' the trio said, their tones differing, until Miyako nodded, and Coyote spoke.

''What the Hell you mean 'I don't know'?! Did you eat it when you were like, 1 or something?!''

''Umm, no, it'z just that, I lost my memory from everytzing, that happened before I was 9.'' Miyako said, like she was talking about the weather, making the other three look at each other.

''WHAT?!'' Coyote and Valentina asked, or should we say yelled, in unison, one with shark-like teeth, the other with wide eyes, resulting to Miyako and Evil to shield their ears from the sounds.

''Then, how do you know you ate a Devil Fruit, Miyako?'' Evil questioned, after the 2 have stopped shouting, Miyako looking at him.

''My dad told me.'' She answered, grinning.

''What if your dad lied?'' Evil suggested, raising his eyebrows, making the blonde, gain an angry expression.

''What? Are you suggesting my dad'z a liar?!'' she took a step forward towards Evil, who remained unfazed at the girl's behavior as he didn't move a muscle.

''I don't think that Sickly over there was suggesting that, Blondie.'' Coyote suddenly spoke up with a frown, Miyako's expression turning into a curious one.

''He...wazn't?'' she asked, tilting her head to the side and narrowing her eyes slightly, looking over her shoulder at Coyote.

''No, he wasn't.'' Valentina confirmed, grinning a toothy grin, seemingly getting over of her initial shock. Miyako looked at Evil suspiciously, like she was searching for any proof of their statements, until she relaxed, though she did so with a frown.

''Then, what were you suggesting, Evil?'' she asked him, the boy shrugging his shoulders.

''I don't know actually. It just seemed weird to me that you can swim, so I said that. Besides, there's no way you didn't eat a Devil Fruit, if you can fly.'' Evil pointed out in the last sentence, Miyako nodding, as if saying, 'I know, right?'.

''It iz indeed possible.''

* * *

**And a new chapter is out! And...who is that at the end?! And, before you say something about it, Miyako and Valentina _both_****had white shirts on, and as far as I know, those stick to your skin...I was not trying to make this perverted! Yeah... Well, once again, there isn't much action, but every chapter can't be it! Oh, and I was attempting to write French Accent! Is it believable? **

**As always, thank you for reviewing and see ya on the next chapter!**


	14. Enter!

**Chapter 14: Enter! The Mistery Railing Girl, Fortune!**

**Beta-ed by: The one and only, Vanizo! (I don't know if I should keep saying thanks, because I'm sure you get it, I'm thankfull...)**

**XxX**

Everybody on the deck looked around each other, surprised at the new voice they haven't heard in their life. By the sound of the voice's pitch, it was probably a woman, a young one at that, probably in her mid twenties. The weirdest thing about it, though, was that it had the same accent as Miyako.

''Who the hell are you?!'' Coyote rudely pointed at the voice's owner, sitting cross-legged on the rail. She was indeed a woman, a tall one that that. The only exposed skin she got were her legs, which were light brown, and her hands, which were the same colour. She wore a dark purple keffiyeh with sequins attached to it, and an identical dress. Her head-piece covered most her face, though you could see that she wore red lipstick, and that she was smirking in amusement.

''Me? Why, my name iz indeed of no importance, young boy.'' The woman said, smirking tauntingly at the boy, who growled in response. She lifted her gaze, revealing her face; she had blood red eyes, that had a taunting glint in them, and a blood red tribal tattoo on her right side of her face.

''Why, you...!'' Coyote stepped forward threateningly, only to be secured by Evil, who held him back.

''Don't fall for it, Coyote. '' he said to they boy, holding him beneath his shoulder, the boy trashing around in hopes of getting out of the other's grip. He failed miserably.

''What did you mean?'' Valentina inquired, looking curiously at the older woman, who smirked in her direction.

''Oh, whatever may you mean, young girl?'' she asked, pulling on an 'innocent' act, the smirk still present on her face.

''You said that 'it was indeed possible' for me to have the power without a Devil Fruit'. Do you have anyzing to back the fact up?'' Miyako butted in the conversation, staring suspiciously at the woman, who let out a short laugh, and jumped off the railing, her bare feet touching the wood of the floor softly.

''Why, yez indeed. But, I am afraid I can not tell you, since the fact is not world known, and the ones sharing this with me would be upset with me. I am indeed sorry.'' She smiled apologetically at Miyako, though her tone was still as mocking as before.

''Sorry, my ass! You brought the stupid subject up, so you should at least explain what the hell you meant! And how'd you get on the ship, anyway? The next island is still far away and we're in the middle of the fuckin' _sea_.'' Coyote kind of calmed down, venturing his anger for the woman in words, before he tried to attack her, Evil being too far to stop him. The woman,surprisingly, dodged with ease, not moving much from her position. She whistled as the kick barely missed her head.

''Wow, a strong kick that indeed waz. Though, you shuld probably move your leg, or I might az well do _zis._''

The intruder took a hold of Coyote's leg, gripping it tightly, until she threw him to the floor with only one arm. Coyote landed on his back as he was pushed, grunting at the impact, though he said nothing.

The other three were now alarmed, Evil partly unsheathing his cane sword, Valentina and Miyako taking offense stance, though the strange woman only lifted both her arms in mock defeat, still smirking.

''It waz ze Fang Boy, whom attacked me first. I just defended myzelf, indeed.'' She told the crew, making them weaken their stance, though it was obvious that they were still as alarmed as before, except for Valentina, who was smiling widely.

''I repeat Coyote's question from before: How did you get on the ship?''Evil asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Miyako and Coyote, who got up just before he asked that, nodding in agreement, mimicking the look. The woman's smirk only widened.

''Why, I sailed here on my boat, indeed! How else am I supposed to sail these seas, young boy?'' she explained smugly, closing her eyes while putting her hands behind her back.

''Hello, I'm White D. Valentina, the future Pirate Queen! _Yoroshiku_!'' Valentina stepped forward, tearing the woman's arm from behind her, and shook it, the nameless person raising her eyebrows, until she grinned.

''Fortune. And like-wize, young girl.'' The woman, known as Fortune said, before she tore her hand away from the younger one's, them both starting to laugh at the exact moment. A mixture of gihihi's and fufufu's was all that broke the silence, until Miyako decided to speak up again.

''You still haven't answered my question, Fortune-san is it? I don't think that the answer is enough for me.''

Fortune smirked again, the previous grin disappearing in a matter of seconds.

''Well, you have my deepest apologiez, indeed, then. I am not allowed to tell you anymore.'' She said, saluting mockingly at the first sentence, then she looked at Miyako with a, again mocking, pout.

''Though, I gotta say this, indeeed...Welcome to the group, young girl.'' Furtune smirked at the other, Miyako raising her eyebrows but, just as she was about to question her, Coyote, who seemingly didn't hear the last statement, interfered.

''Then, why did you bother to even bring the fuckin' subject up?'' Coyote glared at the woman, who smiled at him in mock innocence, batting her lashes, as if saying, 'Should I have not?', though nobody bought her performance. Well, nobody except Valentina.

''Don't worry, it's okay! Right guys?'' she asked as she smiled at her 'crew', but, just as they were about to protest, she said it again, this time with an eerie aura surrounding her, so nobody, except Coyote, dared to say no.

''I don't buy this woman's stupid act at all. '' he voiced his opinion, scowling at the woman, who pouted in response.

''Really, that makes me so hurt, young boy.''She faked sadness, putting her hand, where the heart should be, getting a pat on the back from Valentina.

''Don't worry about him, he's kinda rude.'' She tried to sooth, though her words only fueled the anger in Coyote as a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

''Who ya callin' rude, stupid?!'' he snapped at her, making her look at him with a tick of her own.

''Who you callin' stupid, Rude Fang?!'' she desperately tried to think of an insult, thus resulting with the one she blurted out. Though it made everyone laugh, rather that make Coyote angrier.

''Is that supposed to be an insult? Told ya you were stupid!'' the grey-haired boy mocked, smirking in amusement, the other two in the background, along with Fortune, snickered, though Fortune stepped in between them, before any more insults can be thrown.

''I apologize for disturbing this highly amusing moment, though I do believe that it would be inappropriate for you two to fight, indeed. You two are friends, are you not?'' Fortune grinned at the two, holding out her hands to block any possible attack, though none came.

''I guess...I mean, he's a rude bastard...'' Coyote glared at Valentina and was just about to interfere, until Fortune motioned him to be quiet. ''...and calls me stupid, but he's nice underneath...I think.''

Valentina relaxed her stance as she started speaking, smiling at the other boy.

''Well?'' Fortune inquired Coyote, who scowled. ''If you're expecting me to make a heroic speech like Ginger over there, then you're the s_tupid _one here.''

''Hey, my hair's _red_, not _ginger_!'' Valentina stomped her feet childishly, Coyote smirking in return.

''Whatever.''

Sighing, Fortune stepped from between the two 'friends', though she smirked as soon as she did.

''These two are weird, fighting all the time.'' She said bluntly, Miyako sighing in frustration behind her.

''Tell me about it. They're like two little kids!'' Miyako grumbled, shaking her head, Evil snickered beside the girl.

''Though it _can _be pretty amusing sometimes, eh?'' he suggested, smirking a faint smirk, until he decided to break the glaring competition between the duo.

''Oh, no! All our food just flew away! Oh, and is that chocolate?'' Like expected, Valentina reacted at the word 'chocolate', turning her head around in panic, anger forgotten.

''Where? Where?'' she asked, frantically looking up at the sky, while holding her head in complete horror. Though, when Evil chuckled, she caught on, and pouted at the boy.

''Evil!'' she complained, stamping up at him and softly glaring at him, though he only kept on smirking.

''By the way...'' the two heard Coyote say, looking at him in confusion.

''What?'' they, along with Miyako, asked in unison, making the Navigator to look at them with a frown.

''Where'd the weirdo go?''

**XxX**

**And another chapter finished! Oh, and from now on, I'm gonna (try) update every Sunday because that's when the One Piece episodes come out in my country! And because I'm gonna have the most time to write during the weekends...Oh, and I'm gonna go on vacation the next week, so I don't think I'll be able to update, so I'll try to do that during the week! (Though, when I get back, I'm ganna update on Sundays.)**

**Ok, that's all I have to say! See ya on the next chapter, and thank you for reviewing!**

**Oh, and don't forget to vote on my poll! Thank you in advance, if you do!**


	15. Arriving at Sailway Island!

**Beta-ed by: The same person as always, Vanizo! (Like always, I thank you!)**

**Chapter 15: Arriving at Sailway Island! The Kingdom called Karus!**

**xXx**

Indeed, when the trio looked around, there was no woman in funny clothes in-sight, it was like she disappeared into thin air.

''Fortune? Fortune!'' Valentina called out, placing her hands around her mouth for better range.

Silence.

''Maybe she took off already?'' Miyako suggested, though a frown was visible on her pale face.

''I wish she didn't go now, though...I wanted to azk her something.'' She added, looking around herself.

''Well, there's no chance of that now, is there? You can ask her, when-_if_we see her.'' Evil said to the blonde, whose frown deepened, though she nodded anyway.

''Really, that woman's a freak A _freak. _I didn't even hear her come _or _go.'' Coyote scowled, muttering curses under his breath. Then, he remembered when they're going.

''Oi Blondie, are we still going in the right direction? Or did we stray off course because of the weirdo?'' When Miyako looked at her compass, smiled and gave him thumbs up, he nodded and a silence was bestowed over the crew.

''But, I wonder what she meant, when she said, 'welcome to the group'. Ya know, before she went off.'' Valentina wondered out loud, placing her thumb and index finger under her chin, Miyako nodding.

''Yeah, that's kinda what I wanted to know. I'm just so confused because of it...Maybe she switched me with someone else, or something?'' Miyako pondered on the matter, though she couldn't find the answer, so she only sighed.

''Well, I guess we won't ever figure it out.''

''Yeah...Oi, guys, we arrived!'' Valentina stated excitedly, pointing at an island in the distance. The island was in the shape of a sail, covered mostly with houses and taverns and tall, expensive looking buildings. The docks were filled with people, as well as pirate ships.

''You're right!'' Miyako said with a grin, leaning against the railing, since she ran over to it as Valentina mentioned it.

''Finally! Thought we'd never come here.'' Coyote said to himself with a frustrated sigh, earning a chuckle from Evil.

''You sure sound excited, Coyote.'' He said to him, to which the other boy answered with a glare, and a quiet 'shut up!'.

''But, there sure are many ships here.'' Evil shifted his attention past the two excited girls, who were talking about something, to the docks. There were at least 6 ships in sight, 4 of them being pirate ships.

''Well, this island is known after it's tourist service after all.'' Coyote told him, remembering hearing the fact from Miyako once, when he asked about it. The navigator sighed as he made his way towards the anchor, the ship nearing the Island, and it was nearly at the docks already.

''Oi, where are you going?'' Evil said as he caught up with him, the boy not answering the question. Instead, he stopped at the anchor and started spinning the handle, the first mate grabbing a hold of it as well.

''You didn't have to help, ya know? I could've handled it on my own.'' Coyote said as they were done, frowning, earning a roll of eyes.

''You're welcome.'' Evil muttered sarcastically, the Navigator, sighing.

''Whatever. Let's just go, before the 2 idiots cause any trouble.''

''Hai, hai.'' And the two started walking, Coyote only stopping to lower the ladder for himself and the other boy, seeing as they were the only ones _still_on the ship.

''Well, I'm gonna go on my own, so don't you dare follow me, Sickly.'' Coyote said to Evil, looking behind his shoulder with a faint smirk, earning a snort from him.

''You wish.'' He said, walking away in the opposite direction. Coyote chuckled to himself, standing in place for a few moments, until he started walking as well.

* * *

_With Miyako and Valentina..._

The 2 girls jumped off the ship as soon as it came to a halt, walking into the crowded city. The street was fairly wide, people chatting happily all around them. There were many shops, fancy hotels and buildings all around them.

'' Wow, sugee!'' Valentina felt her eyes turn to sparkles as her and Miyako passed yet another fancy hotel, men in suits and women in expensive dresses walking in and out. She heard the girl next to her chuckle, though it went past her ears as she ran inside one of the hotels.

''Oi, Valentina!'' Miyako yelled behind the girl, sighing as she entered the tall building. It was around 20 floors tall, and painted in a striking red. A big, flashy sign was hanged just above the door, and it read _Karus Kingdom Hotel _with big letters. In front of the door stood a tall, bulky man with a green suit, outlined with golden stripes, pads on his shoulders and he had black dress shoes on his feet.

''Oi, brat! Get out!'' the tall man yelled at Valentina, who almost broke an expensive-looking vase. He grabbed her by the collar and threw her out, making her frown.

''Whatever! Not that I wanted to be here in the first place!'' Valentina huffed at the tanned man, who glared at her, before returning to his post in front of the golden-outlined door, under the silky, red roof.

''Jerk.'' Miyako heard Valentina mumble, before she picked herself up, brushing dirt off her pants, before she turned to face the blonde with a smile.

''Sorry, I just saw a really cool coat-wearing lady inside, and I had to touch the coat! It was so fluffy! But then she pushed me away, and I tripped and fell on the vase...It wasn't my fault!'' Valentina rambled, pouting, Miyako only laughing at her story.

''It's okay, don't worry about it!'' she said, while they walked away from the hotel, and a sweet smell entered their noses.

''Hey, is that...'' Miyako trailed off as she saw the Captain sprint off towards a pink-coloured house. The walls were decorated with many candies, a silky pink roof with vertical white stripes was placed just above the entrance. A sign was placed in front of one of the windows.

_Kamus Kingdom Sweets._

With a swift movement, Valentina opened the door, causing the bell above the door to chime.

''Ah, welcome!'' a high-pitched voice greeted, a woman standing behind the counter.

She had her brown hair placed messily into a ponytail behind her, her eyes were a dark, almost black, shade of green. She was wearing a simple button-up, white dress, with a pink and white apron tied around her neck and waist. Her skin was a pale, almost ghostly white, and she wore her pink and white baseball cap backwards, as she greeted Valentina with a smile.

''Yo.'' She said in return, grinning at the woman, who motioned with her hands towards the sweets, that were safely put behind a glass window.

''How may I help you?'' she asked, the smile never leaving her face, while Valentina stepped towards the counter, with a small amount of saliva coming from the corners of her mouth.

''These look delicious.'' She commented, still drooling as she watched the shiny chocolate cake, a cremé brulee, a strawberry cupcake, and many, many more sweets.

The woman smiled wider, taking out a sweet Valentina never saw in her life; it was a purple cake, with red sprinkles sprinkled on the surface, and green cream sticking out from it.

''Valentina!'' The Captain heard someone call out her name, just as the door opened with a chime, a frowning Miyako taking a step in the shop.

''Is she your friend?'' the brunette questioned Valentina with a smile, eying Miyako with interest, before she saw the girl nod from the corner of her eye.

''Hai. Sorry Miyako, I couldn't help it!'' Valentina directed the second sentence to the girl, who shook her head.

''It's okay. By the way, what's zat?'' Miyako pointed to the sweet, that the cashier put on the counter.

''Ah, this is called the _Moon's Treasure_, a very popular sweet around. It's made out of fruit, only found on this island. There's a forest just behind this kingdom, there's where you can find the fruits.'' The cashier explained, pointing behind herself with a grin. ''Do you want to try?''

Valentina and Miyako looked at each other, smiled, and exclaimed. ''Sure!''

Valentina noticed a small pad on the woman' dress, _Ignis _written on it with bold letters.

''Oi, Lympha! Bring me a knife!'' The woman yelled to the kitchen, causing a person to growl.

''Would you wait for a moment, Ignis!'' the voice barked back, annoyance clearly the emotion the person was feeling at the moment, causing Ignis to sigh.

''Really, that girl...'' she muttered to herself, shaking her head, while Valentina and Miyako looked at each other in confusion.

''Here you are! Happy?'' a person stepped from the kitchen, frowning while holding a long knife in her hand. She had wild hair, a mixture between orange and red. Her eyes were coal black, and her skin was slightly tanned. She was wearing a long, white coat with white pants underneath, black shoes on her feet. Around her waist was tied a black apron, with the words ' LET IT BURN!' written on it, and a cooking hat was placed on her head.

The brunette grinned widely at the girl, taking the knife out her hand. ''Very.''

The other girl grumbled something to herself, before going back to the kitchen to finish whatever she's been doing.

''Sorry about her. She's a little anti-social.'' Ignis said with a grin, cutting the sweet in half, and putting it neatly on two plates.

''Here you go! Dig in!'' she pushed the plate towards them and they started eating. The texture was rough, crunchy, something uncharacteristic for a cake. While the sprinkles on top were sweet, the cream was sour, and the cake itself was balanced between sweet and sour.

''Mmmm, delicious!'' the two friends exclaimed in unison, them both finishing the cake in a moment. Ignis laughed at the two, grinning.

''Glad you liked it! Now, that would be 300 Berries!'' The woman extended her hand, Valentina and Miyako suddenly going tense.

''Ummm...We don't have any money.''

**XxX**

**Okay, this is another weird way to end a chapter...But hey, I couldn't find a better place to end it! Well, they finally arrive at the second-last Island of the Arc, eh? I hope it's gonna be interesting enough for you! :D **

**See ya on Sunday! **


	16. The Old Man's Tale!

**Beta-ed by: Vanizo! (:D As Always!)**

**Chapter 16: The Old Man's Tale! The Crying Girl, That Escaped Hell!**

**XxX**

After him and Coyote parted, Evil was just walking along the docks, observing the 4 pirate ships with mild interest.

The first 1 was slightly smaller that the Red Hawk, the railing outlined with a clean golden colour. The 3 masts were standing proud, with an observasion room on the middle one. On all 3 sails, the crew's Jolly Roger was painted; a skull, that was grinning evily, with a Captain's hat on. Out of the black hat was peeking a short, purple plume, and the same skull was painted on the hat. The figure head was the upper body of a mermaid, with short green hair and a purple shell bra.

The secound ship was visibly taller than the first one, painted in a striking silver colour. On it was only 1 mast, on which a big observation room was placed, the Jolly Roger was fluttering proudly in the wind; a skull with long, white hair, and a smug look, a crack going down its right eye. The figure head was an angry, attacking tiger.

The 3rd ship was about the same size as their own ship, in the colour of violet, with 2 masts: one in the front, and one in the back. On the first one was a balcony-like observation room, a throne-like chair placed behind a fancy table. On the royal blue sail was painted a skull, with a golden crown on its head, short purple hair spiking from the side. Below the skull was a golden stick, with jewels placed all over it. Its figure head was a long, wooden stick with a crown on its end.

The last ship was the biggest of them all; it had only one mast, with no observation room. It wasn't coloured, but it had a glossy shine to it, when the sun shone onto it. Its Jolly Roger consisted of a grinning skull, with 2 sword in an X-shape behind it. The figure head was a simple-looking wolf.

The other 2 ships were merchant ships: 1 brought silk, and other sewing material, while the one next to it brought all sorts of dishes.

''Hey, did you hear? Ignis did it again!'' Evil heard someone say from an abandoned alley, the boy coming to a halt to listen to the somewhat interesting conversation.

''Wah, seriously? That girl...'' a secound voice replied, laughter following short after.

''At least we get a nice show outta it, ne Auro?'' The first voice inquired, amusement showing in his voice. Evil heard the 2nd voice laugh, until the man spoke again.

''Yeah, Gemmo, you're right. I heard it was 2 babes this time, what'cha think?'' the man, known as Auro said, apparentley looking at his friend. When Evil's ears picked up the words '2 babes', he began listening intensly, a frown visible on his pale face.

'_Don't tell me it's those 2..._'

''Eh, seriously? That I gotta see! Who knows, they may be complete hotties!'' And with a single laugh, the 2 talking men walked away from the scene, leaving Evil alone to his thought.

The boy stood in place for a few moments, staring blankly in front of himself, before he sighed, shook his head, and resumed walking.

''Ah, An-chan! Would you come here for a sec?'' he heard someone call, making him turn his head in the voice's direction. It was a wrinkled old man, with short silver hair, dressed in a ripped brown shirt, a blue vest over it, and matching pants. He wasn't wearing any shoes, and he had a blanket spread in front of himself, a lot of different things lying on it.

''You mean me, old man?'' the boy questioned, pointing to himself with furrowed eyebrows, the man laughing cheerfully.

''Do you see any other An-chan here?'' he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wooden pipe.

''Well, no.'' Evil said, looking around himself, before he walked over to the man. ''So, what do you want, old man?''

''Now, now, don't be so stiff! My name's Lacero, An-chan!'' the man said with a laugh, earning a smirk from the other boy.

''Okay then, what do you want, Lacero?'' Evil once again asked the man, before Lacero pulled out a lighter, and lit up his pipe, that was dangling from between his lips. He inhaled the smoke, before exhailing, and he grabbed a green-coloured lemon from his blanket.

''You see this, An-chan? This is this island's very own treasure, along with the strawberry. It's so rare that people would kill to even take a bite outta this! But, I'm gonna give you this for, let's say, 160 Berries? What'cha say?'' The man merrily explained, grinning widely at Evil, who frowned.

''Why would you give me this for such a low price, old man?'' Evil asked scepticaly, his frown deepening, when the man laughed. ''What?''

'' Why not, An-chan? '' Lacero questioned, smirking in amusement at the boy, who sighed.

''Assuming that whatever you said was true, why would you give out such a precious thing for such a low ammount of money?'' he asked, the older man snorting.

''You're a great one, An-chan. I like you.''And with that, Lacero laughed, reaching for his backpack, that was placed behind him. Evil watched him with raised eyebrows, as he unzipped it, reached into it and brought out a red lemon. He threw it at Evil, who caught it with one hand, watching it in confusion.

''Have it, An-chan, ya deserve it.'' Lacero said with a grin, Evil raising his eyebrows.

''What's this?'' he questioned, the man smirking.

''It's the treasure I told ya about. Try it, free of charge.'' For a few moments, Evil stared at Lacero in suspicion, before he broke it in half and took a bite. Instead of the sour jouce he expected, the lemon gave out a nice, sweet liquid,Evil smiling at the taste.

''It's good.'' He told the man, who nodded eagerly nodded.

''It only grows on a full moon, so its extremely hard to get a hold of one of those, so ya better appreciate eating it!'' Lacero told Evil with a wide grin, Evil smiling back, until an explosion boomed loudly, catching his attention.

''What's that?'' he questioned, the man looking at somewhere pass Evil with a displeased frown.

''Not again.'' The man muttered to himself with a shake of the head, sighing in frustration.

''It seems that officer Justitia's been tricked again. If you want to see, it's in the main square, probably.'' Lacero said, scowling, making Evil raise his eyebrows.

''What's happening over there, old man?''

''The battle between thieves and officers. It seems that that brat's on the move again.'' Lacero spat out, looking elsewhere.

_Meanwhile, with Coyote..._

Walking in the opposite direction as Evil, Coyote scoffed at the lack of interesting things around him. He was currently walking down a narrow alley, with people chatting merrily around him. There were all sorts of high class buildings around him, from Hotels to Pubs. People were dressed in fancy dresses, with almost all the men carrying around canes, the women holding fans in their gloved hands.

Scowling, Coyote turned sharply into a dark alley, sounds of water dripping on the concrete surrounding him. He let out a shaky breath, leaning onto the wall behind him, sliding down, until he was sitting on the clean floor.

Seemingly deep in though, with a scowl plastered on his face, his foot instictevly raised to his ear, scratching just behind it. But, even in his state, his ears picked up the sound of someone crying. So, without a second thought, he got up, following the sound of sobbing coming from somewhere in the narrow alleyway.

When he reached the source of the sound, he lingered around for a moment, staring at the small child in front of him. A girl, around 7, with short, curly hazel hair and skin darker than snow for just a shade, was curled into a ball at the dead end, a blue cape drapped over her small shoulders. She didn't seem to be from the city, if her ruined, dirty royal blue ballet flaps we anything to go by.

''Oi kid, the hell's wrong with ya? Why are you crying?'' Coyote spoke up, scowling at the girl, who looked up at him, hazel eyes widened in surprise. A moment later, she franticaly started wiping away her tears with the back of her palm, before smiling – more like attempting – happily.

''What are you talkin' 'bout? I wasn't crying...'' the child bit her bottom lip, small tears already began gathering at the corner of her eyes, but her posture didn't falter. Coyote's scowl deeped, taking a step closer to her, and she tried to crawl away. He continued, until she was back-to-back with the wall, trembling in fear, tears spilling from her eyes.

''No, don't kill me!'' she sudenly wailed, unable to fight away her tears, surprising Coyote with her exclamation.

''Wher'd you get the idea I was going to fuckin' kill you? Don't screw with me!'' he scowled down at the child, who once again curled herself into a ball, trembling.

''Please...'' her voice quivered as she hid her face into her knees, tightning her grip around her legs as she heard the boy sigh in irritation, before she heard footsteps walking away. She slowly lifted her head, looking at Coyote, who was standing a meter away from her, his hands folded at his chest.

''I can't hurt you from here, can I kid? Now, if you don't stop the stupid wailing and tell me where the hell you got the idea of me wanting to kill you, I swear I'll do just that.'' He said with a scowl, the girl backing away in fear at the stale look he was giving her. After a moment, she nodded her head, her mouth quivering in fear.

''I-I though Kiri-san sent you...Because me and mommy and daddy e-escaped from him...And that y-you were here to-to take us back to that Hell...!'' she sobbed, shouting into her small hands, shaking slightly. Coyote stayed quiet for a moment, looking at the smaller girl.

''Where are your parents? You said you've escaped with them, right? So, where the heck are they?'' he said after a while, taking a few small steps closer to the smaller girl, who once again pressed her back tightly against the wall, but she managed to whisper, despite herself.

''T-they should be around...'' she whimpered as he took another step closer to her, stopping just as he reached her. Coyote kneeled in front of her, the small child pressed her back tighter against the wall, closing her eyes as she saw him lift his hands. But, instead og hitting her, he put it onto her head, patting it softly. When she looked at him in surprise, she saw him smirking softly, though it still looked like a frown.

''Then why the hell were you crying, kid? Your parents are alive, aren't they? So you shouldn't cry.'' He said to her, withdrawing his hand from her soft hair. He stared at her for a moment, herself staring back with tears spilling from her eyes, though the faintest of smiles could be seen on her face, before he got up, starightening out his combat pants, the girl also slowly getting up. As she did so, he noticed a red baggy shirt with a sailor-styled bowtie, a white layered skirt was covering her legs, ending a few inches above her knees, white socks covering her feet and the rest of her legs.

The child wiped away her tears with the back of her palms, her back still pressed against the wall, but not as much as ithad been previously.

''Vikti! Where are you? Vikti!'' A sweet voice called out, the child's eyes starting to lighten up.

''Mommy!'' The girl – Vikti – exclaimed happily, running past the grey-haired boy, who turned around to stare at her back, until she turned around, grinning.

''Thank you, Mister! See ya!'' And with a last wave, she twirled around, jumping into a brown-haired woman's hands. Then, she left without a word, only glancing at him, before disappearing from his sight, his face becoing a scowl again, though you could see that he was feeling – somewhat – happy.

**XxX**

**I finally wrote this chapter...I bet you're thinking 'What the hell's with that weird title'? Yeah, I know...But that was the best I could come up with!**

**I know I said I would update every Sunday, but...Well, me and Vanizo try, but we both have a life, so I am gonna update on Sundays, but maybe not excactly 'every' Sunday!**

**See ya on Sunday!**


End file.
